When Night Falls At The Zoo
by onioner
Summary: A continuation of this fic: /s/11607920/1/The-Cat-and-The-Hare Although Hawkmoth is behind bars, a bigger threat is beginning to brew in Paris, France. As Adrien, Marinette, Lain, Ludovica, and Felix take on this new monstrous creature, they're met with big decisions, and a fear that they must all face.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Welcome back, ladies, gentlemen, and everyone who doesn't fall under either! I present to you a PART TWO to "The Cat and The Hare!" Of course, this new part starts with some major angst so here are some warnings!**

 **WARNING: SEXUAL THEMES, VIOLENCE, AND ABUSE. Such has a double bar to it, so you can just skip past it, and as always, if you have any questions about what happens in the parts you feel unable to read, message me and let me know, I'd be happy to explain!**

1

Adrien giggled to himself as he stood with his mother and Nathalie at the airport. Since the day they finally took down Hawkmoth, Gabriel was put behind bars, leaving the company in Valentine's hands, who has shared ownership with her son, Felix. The family of three has lived in overall happiness since that day, although Adrien has been quite lonely since Lain left for Italy. Today that would change, though. Adrien would finally be truly happy with his newly acquired freedoms and new found comfort in a house that used to feel so stiff and stuffy.

He looked towards the gate as he received a notification on his phone about the plane's arrival, his smile getting wider as his mother softly rubbed his shoulder, smiling alongside him. "He's gonna be getting off soon…" Adrien whispered to himself as Valentine giggled a little bit.

"You really do love him, don't you," Valentine commented as Adrien looked at her and blushed a little and crossed his arms.

"Of course I do! Why wouldn't I, he's so wonderful!" Adrien laughed before hearing the roar of suitcases rolling across the ground, Adrien's eyes getting wide as he waited to see his lover walk out and smile at him.

His whole body shook with excitement as he stared at the gate, Nathalie sighing as she tapped his shoulder softly. "Master Adrien, you're getting a little too worked up, aren't you?" She smiled as he just giggled a little bit.

While waiting, people began to notice him more and more, realizing who he was, taking pictures of him from afar, and eventually starting to crowd around him, Adrien becoming very annoyed with the crowd quickly. "Can I have your autograph?" "Let me get a picture with you!" "Why are you here? Are you waiting for a girlfriend?" These questions were repeated over and over, Adrien having to answer them, otherwise his career would go down the shit hole. He sighed as he took a picture with a girl about a year younger than him, sighing softly once he pulled away from her.

He tried to look over top the people around him, sighing when he couldn't see past the giant crowd. But his smile immediately picked up when he saw the familiar blonde hair and tanned skin pushing through the crowd towards him. "Lain!" He laughed as he ran through people, running up to the boy and throwing himself into him, knocking the both of them over.

Lain laughed softly as Adrien held him tightly, kissing him all up and down his face as girls' dreams were once again shattered after seeing the proof of their relationship, rather than just a tabloid photo. "Well, hello to you too," Lain giggled as Adrien laughed softly, starting to get up off him and help pick up his luggage.

"Ahh, I missed your laugh… Come on, let's get going!" Adrien laughed as he ignored the crowd around them now, centering his world around Lain.

"I missed _your_ smile," the taller of the two giggled, wrapping an arm around him as he pulled the rest of his luggage with him. "Ah, hello, Ms. Agreste," Lain smiled as he looked at Adrien's mother, her smile wide as she was almost brought to tears. "Ah… Is something wro-"

"My little baby's so happy, oh, Lain, I look forward to getting to know how wonderful you are!" Valentine laughed as Adrien went red in the face, looking up at his lover as Lain smirked down at him.

The crowd of people began to disperse as they headed out of the airport, Lain and Adrien giggling together as they swung their hands together, rolling the luggage with them with their free hands. "Hey, you got heavier since you last tackled me," Lain stated as he giggled, Adrien laughing softly with him.

"Yeah, I've been working out a little bit… You should see just how ripped my upper body is! Feel!" Adrien explained as he flexed his arm, Lain's eyes getting wide as he stared at the big muscle forming on Adrien's arm.

"Holy shit, how'd you get a muscle like that in just three months?" Lain gasped as he squeezed it softly, the two waiting near the curb for the limo to pull around.

"I've been eating well and working out _a lot_ ," Adrien explained as he giggled, smirking a little at his lover. "But there is _one_ muscle that I need some help working out…" Adrien whispered as Lain smirked back at him.

"Well, why don't I help you with that when we get home~" Lain whispered in return before blushing a soft red. "Oh my gosh, it's our home… Ah, we can be like a married couple~" Lain squealed to himself as Adrien rolled his eyes a little.

"I thought you said you weren't the lovey dovey type," Adrien mumbled as Lain laughed softly.

"I know, but… Like, I don't know, it just makes me happy and excited to know I'll be _living_ with _you!_ " Lain smiled as Valentine squealed in front of them, turning and looking at them.

"I know, _right!_ Ahh, I can't wait to live with you, either, Lain!" Valentine giggled as she wrapped her arms around the large boy, laughing loudly as she held him tightly.

"Hey, mom! He's _my_ boyfriend!" Adrien joked as he tried to pry between them, Lain laughing softly as he gave Adrien some wiggle room. "Get off 'em!" Adrien laughed as he broke them apart, Valentine laughing a little as Lain blushed softly, noticing the obvious resemblance between her and Adrien. Adrien was nothing like his father, how could Gabriel possibly be his father? He then remembered how Felix looked and behaved, chuckling a little to himself as Adrien clung to him tightly, mumbling something Lain was too distracted to hear.

"I'm sorry, what?" Lain asked, his cheeks getting a little redder as Adrien looked up at him with such bright, emerald green eyes.

"I said, I love you, dumby!" Adrien repeated, Lain taking a deep breath as he let go of his luggage and squeezed his boyfriend tightly, kissing his cheek a few times as Adrien just giggled, only making Lain want to cuddle him more.

"Dammit, Adrien, you're so stupid-cute!" Lain laughed as Adrien pushed him away a little bit, his giggles turning into laughs as Lain fought his shoves and continued to pucker his lips, making weird faces as he tried to kiss him.

"Is that supposed to be a compliment or an insult?" Adrien laughed as he finally got Lain off of him, his laughter calming down as he took a moment to catch his breath. The long black limousine pulled up next to them, the man driving having gotten out and opened the door for the four of them. Adrien helped Lain carry his luggage into the limo, Lain blushing softly as he felt like he was falling in love all over again. He couldn't believe Adrien was just so… Amazing.

"So our first year anniversary is coming up~" Adrien smiled as he sat down in one of the seat, Lain plopping himself beside the sunshine blonde as the boy cuddled up to him.

"Woah, really?" Lain exclaimed, Adrien looking at him for a moment before giggling and shaking his head.

"That's not very reassuring."

"Oh shush, you, you know I'm bad with dates. When is it again?" Lain asked as Adrien huffed jokingly, lying down in his lap.

"September thirteenth," Adrien smiled as he grabbed Lain's hand, lining their fingers up as he studied just how much bigger Lain's hands were compared to his. He glanced to his side to see his mother looking down, a distraught look on her face as Adrien was quick to worry about her.

"Mom, are you alright?" He asked softly, causing both Lain and Nathalie to look over at her in concern as the woman flinched a little at the question before sighing and faking a bit of a smile.

"Yes, I'm fine dear. Just… having a little trouble getting back into the swing of things still…" she explained, Lain and Adrien easily picking out the lie in her statement, but deciding now wasn't the time to call her out on such a thing, seeing as she seemed to be in a bit of a fragile state.

Valentine still hadn't told Adrien where she was or what she was doing when she had disappeared from home. Three months of being home alone with the momma's boy, and she still hadn't told him anything about it. The guilt was getting to her, as she knew she'd need to tell him what happened, just how bad of a person his father was, and how she finally found where her family was again, what was going on.

* * *

Lain and Adrien finished unpacking the newly arrived boy's clothes, Adrien smiling as he stared at the dresser that held both of their clothes in it, finally. Lain wouldn't need to panic about not being able to get dressed for school anymore. It was now just an endless sleepover between them, and Adrien couldn't wait to start spending all of his time around Lain.

Of course, Lain didn't have the exact same attitude towards living together. He was happy he would get to spend more time with Adrien, sleep in the same bed as him, share a room with him, and eat meals with him all the time, but… Lain was the kind of person who needed a lot of alone time, and as much as he loved Adrien, he knew he'd snap at him every once in awhile from social exhaustion.

"Now that I'm back," Lain started before flopping on the bed, taking in the familiar scent of Adrien's sheets, his shampoo, just… Adrien in general. It encompassed him like a warm blanket, holding him tight in a burrito that he never wanted to unravel from. "Time for a nap," he mumbled as he took a deep breath, shutting his eyes slightly as Adrien jumped onto the bed next to him.

"But Lain, I thought you wanted to see my buff as hell chest," Adrien whined, Lain frowning a little bit before hearing the ruffling of Adrien's clothes being taken off his body.

'Ah, I'll just take a little looksie,' Lain thought to himself as he turned his head, looking up at his boyfriend and instantly going red in the face. A four pack was definitely forming on Adrien's stomach, and as his eyes wandered up farther, he would marvel at the way Adrien's pecs seemed to have been more shapely. He looked to see the bulging biceps as Adrien posed a little, smirking at the "dirty" blonde as he chuckled a little.

"You still wanna sleep now?" Adrien asked cockily as Lain turned his head back to the other side, away from Adrien.

"Yep. I'm too pooped out to do any of that right now. When I wake up," Lain mumbled, letting out a huff as he exhaled a deep breath, trying to cool his cheeks down as Adrien sighed softly, flopping down next to him.

"Fine, I guess I'll join you then. Maybe you'll do me in my dreams~" Adrien mumbled as the two of them giggled a little, Adrien deciding to cuddle up under the covers as Lain didn't even have the energy to move anymore, falling dead asleep in only a few minutes.

Adrien stared at him a little bit as he felt like the happiest person in the world to have his boyfriend back with him. He leaned up and kissed the nape of his neck as he snickered to himself. "Dead…" he mumbled as he thought about Attack on Titan, smiling a little. It was unreal how close Lain was now after being apart for so long, the most contact they had in that time being just some short Skype calls before one of them would be interrupted or have to go do something.

"One year…" he whispered softly before reaching his arms around the boy's broad chest, grabbing his hand as he pulled himself close, having missed the warmth his gigantic body produced. "I love you…" he whispered in the boy's ear, only getting a deep, incoherent mumble in return as he turned over, facing Adrien as the sunshine blonde blushed softly. 'Man, I'm so lucky to have him by my side…' Adrien thought before giggling at him a little bit. "Idiot, he left his glasses on," he said to himself and pulled them off, flinching a little bit when the boy snored loudly before Adrien just giggled at him, pulling his glasses off and putting them on a nightstand beside the bed.

"Sweet dreams, my love…" he whispered and kissed his forehead before cuddling up to him, grabbing Lain's hands and intertwining them with his own as he shut his eyes, trying to fall asleep himself.

* * *

"Hey, babe, are you alright?" Adrien asked softly as Lain stared at him for a moment, trying to register the question before just nodding softly, yawning a little bit. Adrien got up and jumped over the couch as Lain smiled at him, loving how playful he was. 'We're gonna be adults soon… And hopefully he'll still be like this…'

"Are you feeling okay? You were making some noises while you were sleeping?" Adrien asked as he sat on the bed beside his lover, grabbing his hand and squeezing it softly. "Did you have a bad dream?" He asked, using his free hand to caress his cheek softly.

Lain smiled sleepily and grabbed the hand running along his cheek, touching his soft fingers as he could slightly feel the notches of his fingerprints on his fingers. "Yeah, it's been a reoccurring dream…" he started as his expression changed to a slight distress, Adrien squeezing his hand tighter in reassurance. "I'm Spring again, and I'm running from something, and I'm suddenly swallowed up by this darkness that I can't escape from… Shiri said that it's a sign that something dangerous is going to be happening soon…" Lain explained as he cuddled up to Adrien, his biggest fear being to see Adrien swallowed up in darkness like that. Although, he's already seen in, in a metaphorical sense. He quickly rid those thoughts away, just smiling at him as he was happy to see Adrien become a smiley kid again.

"No need to fear! Whatever it is, we can handle it!" Adrien assured Lain, as if reading his mind as Lain giggled at him a little, Adrien grinning widely at him.

"Ah, I love you," Lain sighed happily, caressing his cheek softly as he gently guided Adrien down, the both of them closing their eyes as their lips connected perfectly together, the two of them smiling against each other's lips as they held the kiss for a little while.

Adrien softly pulled his lips away from Lain's both of them opening their eyes as Adrien gave his lover a narrowed eyed stare, easily conveying all he wanted to say with just that simple look. The two of them were quick to start taking off their shirts, practically ripping them from their bodies and taking a moment to take in the bodies they'd missed out on for such a long time.

Adrien noticed a mole on Lain's chest, one that he had loved to death, one that he loved to stare at, just loving how there were these little things about Lain he could love so much. He noticed a scar on his shoulder too, recalling the time Lain told him about how he broke his arm on the swing set, and just how bad it was, just remembering the sound of the story sending chills down his back as goosebumps were quick to form all over his skin.

And Lain was quick to notice all the little bumps form on his skin, smiling at him as he stared up at his gorgeous face, once again noticing subtle freckles that his hair got in the way of. His eyes wandered to his chest, how broad his shoulders were getting, how much firmer his pecs seemed as he reached up and squeezed them softly, Adrien quick to lean into the touch. Lain took a minute to just… feel his lover's newly shaped body, loving the new features, but, of course, loving the old ones as well. He spotted a few freckles that ran down his neck, loving how small and cute they were. He then softly squeezed the pinkish-brown skin on his chest softly, Adrien letting out a soft breath as Lain noticed the soft biting on his perfect, pink lips, admiring the color before returning his attention to pleasuring the boy. He would have to relearn all of the boy's sweet spots, where he's sensitive, where his new spots were, if any, and his little habits during sex. But it was like riding a bike, you never really forget, it just takes a moment to get back into the swing of things.

Lain's hands slid down Adrien's soft torso, feeling his ribs softly as they worked their way down, happy to feel such things about him again, loving the little things about his body, but especially his personality. How, even though Adrien knew he was faithful, he was constantly jealous of any other guy who tried to get close to him. Or how every time he would laugh, Adrien would smile at him and give him the most in love look he'd ever seen, he'd ever felt. And he absolutely loved how Adrien cared about him so much, always making sure to include him and be with him whenever he could, but also considering Lain's feelings and making sure that he had his alone time. He was the perfect fit to him.

Lain's hands slid over the boy's jeans, Adrien letting out a quiet moan as he felt teased, his legs coming together as the bulge in his pants twitched a little bit. Lain blushed as he found such a thing to be extremely erotic, feeling himself twitch in his tight pants. He worked the belt through the loop hole, slipping it off as Adrien leaned down a little and held him close, nuzzling his face into Lain's hair. "I love you…" He muttered as Lain smiled to himself, just waiting to wake up and have this all be one big dream, as he's never thought he'd have such a perfect boyfriend, such a perfect lover that's so suited to him and vice versa.

Adrien let out a quiet whine once Lain started working around the button of his pants, Lain fiddling around a lot with the button as he watched with hungry eyes, slowly pulling his pants down and revealing a pair of Chat Noir boxers. Lain wasn't able to stop himself from bursting into a fit of giggles, causing Adrien to smile to himself as he held his lover tight, knowing that would get him to laugh as that's all he ever wanted to hear.

"I seriously can't believe you actually bought these, I was one hundred percent joking," Lain giggled softly as he wrapped his arms around the boy.

"Oh, I know. But who wouldn't want a pair of Chat Noir boxers," Adrien gloated as he hugged back, smiling brightly before Lain's hands started falling down his back, sending shivers down his spine while letting out a breathy exhale. "I love how gentle you are…" Adrien whispered into the boy's ear as he felt him tugging his jeans down his legs, Adrien changing positions as they were pulled down his legs and over his feet to be tossed on the floor beside them. The two of them pulled their heads up from the other's shoulder and stared into each other's eyes, for once not seeing lust but just passion for the other. They both quickly locked lips right after, immediately slipping their tongues into the kiss as Lain started to work off Adrien's boxers, smiling against Adrien's lips as he thought about how dumb the choice of boxers were. But he'd love it more than anything, Adrien's sense of humor fitting perfectly with his, which was all Lain really needed.

Once Adrien's boxers were off, Lain took the time to break the kiss, both of them staring at each other with wistful eyes before Lain looked down Adrien's body, having not seen it all in such a long time. In person that is, because, of course the boys would skype each other and do dirty things to themselves while the other watched. But having the real thing sitting in front of him made his heart beat a thousand miles per minute.

Lain slowly started to play with the boy's member, gripping it in his hand and running it up and down the length as Adrien's breaths got quicker, louder, and more erratic. Lain focused on it a lot as he tried to remember everything Adrien liked when it came to this kind of touch. 'He loves when the tip is played with…' Lain thought to himself as he pressed a thumb to the head, Adrien biting his lip before letting out a moan once Lain began moving his thumb in circles.

"Fuck, Lain…" Adrien called out as both of them went red in the face at the sound of such words, Lain smiling as he couldn't believe he was hearing his name from his lover's mouth again. Before Lain could get any further, though, Adrien started to rub his knee to the other's groin, Lain letting out a loud gasp in shock and pleasure. "I can't be the one having all the fun," Adrien whispered as backed away a little bit, undoing Lain's belt quickly. He slipped it off from around the boy's waist and immediately moved onto his pants, not missing a beat with anything he was doing. Clearly, Adrien never forgot what Lain liked, starting to take his sweet time as he pulled the boy's pants down. He stared at the large tent in the dark red boxers with a soft blush, definitely having seemed to forgot how big Lain was. "Holy shit, how does that ever fit inside of me."

The sexual tension was quickly broken with that comment as Lain covered his mouth as he laughed into his hand, Adrien looking up at him as he wasn't able to stop himself from giggling either. Lain's laughter really roared, though, carrying throughout the whole room as Adrien smiled brightly at him, loving to hear such fits of laughter. "Oh my gosh, holy crap, Adrien, I love you," Lain breathed, trying to wind himself down as Adrien nuzzled his head into Lain's stomach, his eyes widening when he felt how much harder it was since they last snuggled.

"And you have the decency to call me out on working out. I definitely feel a cold, hard, six-pack right here," Adrien guffawed as he felt his stomach softly, taking his head away and staring at it as he admired just how nice of a body his lover had. "Jesus christ, that's hot," Adrien whispered as Lain started laughing again, Adrien looking up at him as he smirked a little bit.

Lain's laughter was turned into a loud moan when he suddenly felt a warm sensation encompassing his member through his boxers. He looked down to see a blushing Adrien, softly licking and sucking through the fabric as Lain smirked a little at him. "Guess the- Haa… Panther nabbed his prey- mm…" Lain mumbled as he wasn't able to keep in the quiet moans, taking a moment to catch his breath while Adrien started pulling down his boxers.

Adrien wrapped his mouth around the head as he sucked expertly, having become a hell of a lot better over this span of a year dating Lain. He had Lain moaning uncontrollably already, letting the boy buck into his mouth a couple times, followed by a breath that sounded like, "sorry," each time. It was time for Adrien to pull out his secret weapon, having been practicing this over the summer Lain was gone. The boy took a deep breath before shoving the whole length of it in his mouth and down his throat. He had dedicated a lot of time, this summer, taming his gag reflex. And such efforts did not go to waste, Lain surprised by how long the boy was able to stay at the base, and turning into an absolute mess. His arms gave out as he fell back onto the bed, moaning loudly at how good it felt to have Adrien suck all the way down there while the rest was stuck down at the end of his throat. Adrien rose his head for just moment to get a breath in, Lain thinking he was finished before the boy took it all in once more, this time bobbing his head up and down as Lain panted loudly, letting out loud, higher pitched moans as the pleasure was insane. "Fuck, Adrien, stop! I'm gonna cum!" The boy instantly took his head off as he panted softly, Lain feeling exhausted by such a good blow job with no relief.

Adrien looked at his member and watched as it throbbed with every beat of Lain's heart, knowing it must hurt a ton. "Well, I guess now would be a good time for some fucking~?" Adrien asked playfully as Lain nodded, still trying to catch his breath. "And there's no need to prepare me," Adrien smiled as he loomed over his lover. "I already took care of that while you were asleep~"

Lain's face went bright red as he thought about the boy fingering himself while he was asleep beside him, sighing as he couldn't believe he missed such a show. The thought made Lain twitch up against Adrien's leg, Adrien raising his eyebrows mischievously. "Someone must've enjoyed that image," Adrien giggled as Lain rolled his eyes, his breathing finally getting as normal as it was gonna get at that moment.

"Yeah yeah, lie down already. You're not riding me this time," Lain mumbled, flipping them over as Lain loomed over Adrien this time. The two of them smiled at each other as Lain leaned in for another kiss, their lips connecting and breaking as they slid their tongues around each other. Lain softly rubbed his tip against Adrien's entrance, the boy moaning into the kiss before Lain pushed through, Adrien immediately breaking their lips apart as he moaned. "Fuck, it's been so long!" Adrien shouted as Lain pushed deeper, Adrien grabbing the sheets tightly as he loved the way Lain filled him to the brim. "Sh… it…" Adrien mumbled as Lain pulled out a little, then thrusted back in, Adrien gasping as he missed such movements, not getting the same effect with just a shitty dildo.

Lain began keeping a steady pace, moving himself in and out of the boy as he tried to stop himself from releasing prematurely. It took a lot of effort, though, with the combination of Adrien's pornographic moans, which he loved to death, the erotic sound of balls slapping against ass as he went deeper with each push, and the twitching of Adrien's member each time he made the smallest move was hard not to stare at and admire. "Ah! Lain! Ah, I'm coming! Lain!" Adrien screamed in the pleasure as Lain made one last thrust into him, getting a loud moan from Adrien as both of them released, Adrien's eyes nearly rolling into the back of his head with how filled he felt. The both of them panted softly and stared each other before noticing something they didn't see before they got so caught up in each other. The two looked towards the door to see Valentine standing in the door, frozen with a red face.

"I do not have the proper parenting skills to deal with this," was all she mumbled before shutting the door and walking away, nervous laughter being heard down the hallway as both the boy's turned red once they actually registered what was happening.

"Oh, shit, mom!" Adrien yelled about to pull off of Lain before feeling the boy finally rub up against his prostate, Adrien gripping the sheets as he felt himself get hard again. "Fuck."

* * *

"They always manage to walk in right at climax," Lain giggled as he walked out of the bathroom from a nice, hot shower, Adrien sitting on the bed in a pair of shorts and one of Lain's t-shirts that he was ecstatic to wear, covering his red face as he sighed.

"She's not your mom…" Adrien mumbled as Lain laughed, sitting beside him and wrapping an arm around his neck with a hand resting on his shoulder, Adrien becoming reminiscent of Lain's shoulder touches every time he felt anyone's hand resting there. He let out a loud puff as he leaned against Lain's broad chest, the dirty blonde smiling down at him.

"Well she practically will be while I live here. And I'm gonna have to deal with it too. Besides, your mom is chill, she's like my mom, she'll be okay with it," Lain explained as he kissed the boy on the cheek, holding him close as Adrien sighed softly, nuzzling up to him.

"Yeah, I guess… Anyways, I think she came up to say dinner's ready, so-"

"Nice, I'm starving, man!" Lain started getting up, Adrien grabbing his hand as Lain looked back, expecting some cute spouting about he wanted him to stay here with him.

"You're just wearing a towel." Lain laughed softly as Adrien said so, Adrien seeming confused by his laughter, but loving it nonetheless, giggling with him. Lain immediately dropped his towel, using it to dry his hair a little more as Adrien blushed a little, but didn't feel anything sexual towards the situation, starting to become used to seeing his lover in the nude with no sexual context. "Y'know, your body looks really good, you did a lot of nice work," Adrien commented as he lied back on the bed, feeling his wet hair stick to his skin as he let out a deep breath.

"Thanks! I tried really hard to at least get a little buffer. I don't think I'm gonna do much more, though, I don't wanna get too big," Lain explained as he smiled at his lover, getting himself dressed as he looked back at the boy, giggling a little at his stare. "Hey, stop looking, you're gonna get a tent in your pants," Lain teased, giggling a little as Adrien looked up at him.

"I'm not staring at anything dirty, dumb ass, I'm trying to listen to you," Adrien explained as he pouted jokingly, sticking his tongue out at the boy. "Eye contact makes or breaks a bond," Adrien explained as Lain turned once he got a pair of sweatpants on, slipping on a big tshirt over himself as Adrien giggled.

"Well, whatever, stop staring!" Lain joked as he ran over, jumping on top of him as Adrien let out a loud grunt of pain, smiling at his giant boyfriend lying on top of him.

"You're too heavy, get off," Adrien mumbled as he tried pushing the boy off, Lain laughing softly at him.

"Maybe you're just weak~" Lain teased as he stuck his tongue out at his lover, Adrien raising an eyebrow at him as he smirked a little. Adrien roughly shoved his lover off of him and off the bed, Lain letting out a little shout as he fell to the ground, laughing softly.

Adrien sat up and stepped on the boy's face from the edge of the bed, giggling at him a little. "Who's weak now?" Adrien teased as Lain continued to giggle like an idiot.

"Kinky," he muttered under Adrien's foot before licking it, Adrien letting out a loud "Gross!" as he pulled his foot away with lightening speed, Lain laughing harder than before.

As the two laughed together, tears welling in their eyes as their stomachs were growing tired from the tense muscles, there was a soft knock on the door with a quiet creak, Valentine sticking her head in and smiling as she saw them laughing with each other like the idiots they were. She loved her boy's so much.

"Alright, boys, dinner's ready," she tried to yell over them as Adrien looked over at her, winding down as Lain coughed loudly, trying to catch his breath as he calmed down as well.

"A-A- Pfft, ahaha, alright," Adrien giggled out as Lain clung to his leg, softly kissing the soft skin as he smiled up at the boy, loving how light the hairs were that ran down his legs. "Let go, dirt bag," Adrien joked as he tried to yank his leg away, Lain groaning loudly and clinging to it.

"Wow, you really treat your boyfriend sweetly," Valentine teased as Lain looked back at her.

"He's so mean to me~! He calls me mean names and steps on me!" Lain shouted as Adrien laughed with him softly, Valentine grinning widely at the two boys who were bringing new joy to her new life with her family, the family she always wanted to be with but could never enjoy with Gabriel's sudden change. She always wondered what had gotten into him, why he changed so much…

The two blondes finally got up, shoving each other as they walked by Valentine. The two were ramming into each other, laughing as Lain stopped in his tracks, Adrien slamming into the wall as the two laughed louder. Loud stomping could be heard as Felix slammed the door open. "Do you mind! I'm trying to do shit!" Felix yelled before slamming it shut, the couple being startled but just snickering quietly at the fact that they got Felix so angry. What fun that was to see.

The three made their way downstairs, Lain and Adrien starting to calm down as they were around more and more expensive things, but they didn't feel so stiff with a smiling face in charge of the huge house, feeling a little more care free and as if they wouldn't get yelled at for talking. "What's for dinner?" Lain asked as Valentine smiled at him.

"Well, I thought since my new son is coming home, we should have something special!" She explained, Lain blushing softly at the words "new son," feeling very accepted by Adrien's family now. "So, I asked Adrien what you like, and he said he didn't know," Valentine explained as she glared at Adrien jokingly, Adrien averting his eyes away from both of them as he whistled softly. "I decided that maybe lasagna, penne alla vodka, and chicken francese? I'm not really sure of anything very Italian, so-"

Lain started laughing before she could finish, Valentine getting red in the face as she felt embarrassed by the fact that she didn't know anything from his culture. "Don't worry about it, Valentine! It's not a big deal, I eat pretty much everything, anything works for me," Lain explained, the woman sighing in relief that she hadn't embarrassed herself.

"Alright! Then let's sit and eat!" Valentine smiled as they all walked to the large table, Adrien pulling Lain down to his height as they walked.

"Hey, you've gotta one day dirty talk me in Italian…" Adrien whispered as Lain blushed heavily, never having thought Adrien would have a language kink like that.

"Man, and I thought I was kinky…" Lain mumbled to himself, Adrien giggling softly.

"If I dirty talk you in Chinese and you don't get turned on, I'll be surprised as hell-"

"Woah, you speak Chinese? That's so cool, I wanna hear that!" Lain shouted as Valentine looked over at the two of them, watching them sit next to each other on the huge table and thinking that was the sweetest thing. She wondered where she went wrong with Gabriel, wondering if it was her fault, if she was the one to blame for their messy relationship. Perhaps marrying him was the mistake. Maybe having kids. The company was a stress too, she just couldn't help but wonder, which one made him break to the point he would use his miraculous to do evil. She felt around her pocket as she held the pendant that transformed Gabriel into, what used to be a beautiful work of art. She wondered if she could use it to do good, if she'd be able to do anything with it.

* * *

Slap! The crack of skin hitting skin with great force resounded through the room as Valentine held her cheek, glaring up at the man she thought she married, she thought she loved, no longer seeing that man, but instead, an evil monster. She'd never been struck by him up until that day, and that was the last straw in their relationship, that one sound, that one feeling, that fear of a person who she used to love being the last thread of the rope to break the thin tightrope they were walking on as they juggled kids and their work.

"How dare you hit me!" She shouted at him, tears welling in her eyes as he just glared at her.

"And I'd do it again too!" He yelled back, his voice holding back all the guilt and regret he refused to show in case of seeming weak.

"Like hell you would!" She shouted as Gabriel took a step closer, Valentine scurrying to her feet as she backed away. "Don't fucking take another step!" She shouted as she glanced at the door, seeing her small blondes watching as she was treated in such a ruthless way. "Adrien, Felix, go back to your room-"

"Her name is Claire!" Gabriel shouted as he grabbed Valentine's arm, the woman quickly yanking herself away as she knew they were both of equal strength.

"You don't know what you're talking about! You think you know everything, well you don't! You just need a way to cope with everything changing around you and you take it out on me!" She yelled at him as she then just let out a short, frustrated scream, about to storm out of the room before Gabriel grabbed her arm again, Valentine turning and quickly removing his hand from her. "Don't fucking touch me!" She shouted at him, storming past the crying kids as she didn't have the emotional stability to comfort them in that moment, only getting to the stairs before collapsing at the top, breaking into tears as Adrien rushed over to her, starting to comfort her and rub her back and try to tell her it was going to be okay, even though there were tears welling in his eyes too. She just wanted what they had again, she wanted to go back to being young and adventuring together with their miraculous, taking trips far outside of the city to quiet towns where they could spend alone time. She was desperately clinging to the memories.

Felix started yelling at Gabriel as well, Valentine wanting to call out to him to stop but just being too weak and emotional to actually make out the words. The arguing echoed throughout the whole house as Nathalie rushed up the stairs, looking at Valentine with worry before hearing Gabriel and Felix getting louder and louder, knowing what was to come if this was to keep up.

"Master Gabriel, please stop!" She shouted as she ran into the room, Gabriel holding Felix by the collar of his shirt as Felix was crying tears of frustration and rejection.

"Master Claire-"

"It's fucking Felix!" He shouted, Gabriel just getting angrier with him.

"You're name isn't Felix, it's Claire! There's no way my genes created a tranny, there's no way your mother's genes created a tranny!" Gabriel yelled as he tossed Felix down, Nathalie gasping as she rushed to the winded boy's side, watching as he began to undo bandages over his chest to get the air flowing better. Nathalie was quick to help Felix out of the room, closing Gabriel's door behind him as all was silent now aside from the sobs off all the Agrestes, all except for Gabriel, as the room was soundproof, none of the noises escaping the doors beyond, what used to be Gabriel and Valentine's bedroom. But now, it only belonged to one, lonely man.

At just twelve years old, Adrien witnessed his mother being struck and his brother being thrown down, both acts by the same man. He would never forgive him for such actions, and neither would any other Agreste. Not until he got what he deserved.


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTE: I NEVER UPLOADED THIS IT WAS READY TO BE UPLOADED AND EVERYTHING MY APOLOGIES I THOUGHT THIS WAS UPLOADED, WELL, HAVE TWO CHAPTERS NOW WHERE THE AUTHOR'S NOTES DON'T CORRELATE**

2

Adrien opened his eyes groggily as he was met with a face full of long, fluffy, blonde hair, tugging away for a moment as he rubbed his eyes slowly, getting all the boogers out of the corners. The boy then looked back up at the figure beside him, smiling as he finally recognized it as Lain, first noticing his broad shoulders and how they moved with every long breath he took. It was such a beautiful thing to see, the small movements being the most important ones to Adrien.

The boy cuddled up close to his lover, pressing his whole body against his much bigger frame, smiling to himself as he loved the size difference too, it just made Lain so much cuter, like a teddy bear. "I love you…" Adrien whispered as Lain turned over, smiling at the boy with his eyes half open. Adrien was startled by the movement, not realizing he was awake and blushing softly, being embarrassed by the way he was snuggling with him.

"I love you too, kitty cat," Lain whispered sweetly, wrapping his arms tightly around the smaller boy. "And I wasn't asleep, dummy, I was just on my phone," Lain giggled groggily, Adrien blushing as he missed hearing his rough and deep morning voice and feeling the stubble all over his face, his face just continuing to redden as he thought about it. "Aw, is someone getting embarrassed?" Lain teased as Adrien shook his head, looking down.

"I just… really missed hearing your voice and seeing your face… A lot…" Adrien whispered as Lain's face turned a deep red, both of them locking eyes and sharing a moment of extreme intimacy. Eye contact was something that brought them closer together more than anything else, the silence around the trapping them in the crystal balls that revealed what the other was really thinking and feeling. The eye contact drew them closer together, quite literally this time, as they leaned in and locked lips, smiling against the other's as they just grew closer and closer every second. The kiss started growing more passionate, the two running their hands through the other's already messy hair, Lain softly running his hand over Adrien's stomach as he knew that was something he was insecure about, wanting Adrien to love himself as much as he loved him.

Adrien broke the kiss at the touch of his stomach, though, Lain being afraid that he made him feel insecure, but smiling once he heard quiet laughter from Adrien. "Don't you fucking tickle me," Adrien's tone suddenly changed to a very serious one, Lain taking his hands away and smiling as he tried not to laugh at the change in tone, knowing Adrien was joking either way. The two giggled at each other as they brought each other closer, both of them putting their foreheads against each other as they smiled happily entangling their legs into the other's.

"Ah, I forgot how nice it feels to wake up next to you like this…" Lain whispered, Adrien blushing at just how hot his voice sounded, holding his breath a little as he tried to focus on the cute things about his lover rather than the sexy things in a desperate attempt to wean himself away from sex.

"I did too… And you're _so_ warm, I love it, the house is so big that no matter what kind of weather it is, it's always cold and it felt _sooo_ nice to sleep next to such a warm body," Adrien smiled as he caressed his cheek, getting a prickly feeling from all the stubble on his face. He then touched his own face and realized there wasn't any, frowning a little unconsciously as Lain was quick to smush his cheeks together and distract him quickly.

"Just because you don't grow facial hair right _now,_ doesn't make you any less of a man, or a person in general," Lain encouraged him, Adrien extremely happy to have such an upbeat and caring boyfriend who could look at all his imperfections and stare them in the eyes with love and care, rather than looking past them.

" _Okay_ ," Adrien whined, his speech mumbled from his cheeks being squeezed and morphing his lips. He pulled out of Lain's grip as the two laughed softly, Lain rolling onto his back as Adrien cuddled up to him. "How long were you awake?" Adrien asked, hoping his lover wasn't waiting for him to wake up so they could do something.

Lain sighed softly as he looked down at the boy in a bit of distress, Adrien immediately cuddling closer as he grew worried. "Well, around four in the morning…" He answered, seeming a little nervous to say why, but Lain knew he shouldn't hide anything from his lover to make him worry less. Stuff like that would just make Adrien worry more. "I had the nightmare again…" Lain mumbled as he sighed once more, staring up at the ceiling as Adrien frowned, holding him tightly.

"I'm so sorry, baby," Adrien whispered, kissing his cheek softly as he could only imagine the kind of torture that came with these dreams, wondering why he wasn't having them himself if it was related to the Miraculous stones. It only made him think about the possible outcomes, wondering if his lover was going to be okay in whatever was was upcoming.

Lain sighed loudly as he was kissed, running a hand through his hair in frustration of the attention he was given. "Let's not make a big deal out of it, it's nothing right now… I prefer not to think about it…" Lain explained as he put an arm behind his head, then grabbed Adrien's hand with his free hand. Adrien frowned softly before sighing in defeat, snuggling closer to him as he continued to worry about his lover, wondering what kind of toll this would take on his mental health.

"Alright… But tell me if you wanna talk about it…" Adrien whispered as he kissed his cheek, Lain smiling.

"Of course," Lain smiled back as Adrien snuggled closer to him, Lain holding him close as he kissed the boy's head, Adrien's cheeks dusting a soft red as he giggled softly, enjoying the sound of Lain's deep breaths that signaled he was going to back to sleep.

"Hey, do you want to go swimming today?" Adrien asked as Lain opened one of his eyes, looking down at the boy with a smile.

"Is this just an excuse to see me in a swimsuit. Because you've _never_ seen me in one~" Lain teased as Adrien smirked a little at him, rolling onto Lain completely and propping himself up by resting his elbows on the other's chest.

"And what if it is, hmm~? I would never want to pass up the opportunity to see my boyfriend in a swimsuit," Adrien giggled as Lain was obviously getting a little red around his cheeks, loving the way Adrien could easily flirt and tease him back, take what he was given and throw it back even harder. "Besides, you've never seen me in a swimsuit before either~" Adrien teased as Lain rose an eyebrow at him.

"You're forgetting how much of an Agreste-fanatic I was. I'm almost as bad as Marinette used to be," Lain giggled as he thought about being a young twelve year old, dying to meet the great Adrien Agreste and hoping to be swooped up by him and kissed in an instant, his first really _really_ gay thought. He never believed it would actually happen, though, not even thinking about living in the Agreste household alongside the great Adrien Agreste who he was in a happy, healthy relationship with. It all seemed so dreamlike until he remembered how much of a doofus Adrien was, giggling as he stared at his newly reddened face with a smirk. "Boy, was I under whatever spell you had on young preteens… You were like one of my first obsessions, and I remember my parents being really supportive of it all, since they probably knew how important it was for me to express myself," Lain seemed to ramble as Adrien smiled widely at him, loving to hear Lain's stories of childhood and how obsessed he was with him.

"Well I'm happy I fell in love with such a cute fanboy. But I never would've thought you were such a fanboy if it weren't for your shower sets with my face all over them! You were so cold towards me!" Adrien complained as Lain smiled at him, brushing his hair aside.

"I'm sorry, I tend to be like that with strangers, especially ones as intimidating as I _thought_ you'd be. I thought you were going to be a stuck up snob celebrity, but you were so kind, I couldn't believe it. I was so scared," Lain explained as Adrien just got redder with every sentence, loving the fact that he was so cute about it. "And I had also met Chat Noir and _holy hell,_ I was gone, Chat Noir was so cool!" Lain exclaimed as he then pulled Adrien's head down to his chest, holding him close. "And I'm happy that both of those people were my first kiss and became my boyfriend…" Lain sighed happily, Adrien holding him tight as he felt so much love for him in this moment.

"Hey… Did you have other boyfriends before me?" Adrien asked as he looked up at the dirty blonde, admiring his tanned skin and the way it forced the color of his hair to pop out.

"Yeah, I did. A few, but I never kissed them and they never kissed me," Lain explained before smirking a little bit at him. "My first kiss was from some kid who wasn't even my boyfriend, at the time! You had more balls than any of them!" Lain giggled as he smothered Adrien with kisses, Adrien giggling softly as a knock on the door sounded through the room, the two looking over to see Nathalie standing in the doorway, smiling at the two of them as Lain was quite surprised to see her making such a face. He'd never really seen her smile all the much, but since he got back, he had noticed it much more.

"Master Adrien, Master Lain, breakfast is ready for you," she reported before Adrien smiled and nodded at her.

"Right, thank you, Nathalie," he replied as she shut the door, Adrien looking down at Lain as he smirked a little. "We've got time for a blowie."

"No! No, blowie!"

* * *

Adrien and Lain stayed turned away from each other as they changed into their swimsuits, giggling like idiots as they thought about how stupid it was. "Why is this such a big deal, we've seen each other _naked_ before, plenty of times, too. What's the big deal about a swimsuit?" Adrien laughed, making fun of both himself and his boyfriend as Lain just laughed harder.

"Leaves more to the imagination. And you get to see my body nice and wet, too," Lain giggled, Adrien glancing back at him and noticing how he had light tan lines around his bum, having not noticed during their first "reuniting."

"You idiot, we see each other naked in the _shower_ , too!" Adrien protested as Lain snickered, slipping his Chat Noir swim shorts over his legs and around his waist.

"Eh, swimsuits are just hot," Lain giggled as he then turned around, seeing Adrien's bare butt and giggling, the other blonde having not noticed that Lain turned around yet. Lain wound up his arm and snapped it forward, giving Adrien a nice, hard, slap on the ass as he squeaked softly, Lain laughing harder than he already was. Adrien giggled as he rubbed his butt softly, Lain almost screaming in laughter as he watched a big hand print form on his pasty skin, Adrien narrowing his eyes and raising his eyebrows at him.

"Kinky."

"Stop!"

"You made me this way!" Adrien shouted as he finally pulled up his own swimsuit, having on a pair of Spring-branded swimwear, his shorts not reaching very far down his thigh and being subtly tight on him.

Lain stared down at the swimsuit for a while before his eyes followed up Adrien's body, landing on his emerald eyes and the trademark Chat Noir smirk and snicker. "You're doing this on purpose…" Lain mumbled as Adrien laughed softly, pulling down the pink, bunny patterned material in a very teasing manor. "I hate you."

"Liar!" Adrien shouted as he then giggled softly, Lain smiling as he was happy that such a little laugh could replace every sexual thought with a loving and kind thought of Adrien, causing Lain to ruffle his hair a little and kiss his forehead.

"Alright, alright, you sex demon, let's head to the pool," Lain smiled as he grabbed the boy's hand, Adrien smiling up at him as Lain started pulling him along. "I actually don't know where it is. In all my time dating you, I never went to the backyard," Lain explained as they both giggled a little, Adrien walking slower behind him as he started texting in their group chat to come over and swim with them.

"I'll guide you, bunny~" Adrien smiled, smirking at him a little as he loved to tease Lain by talking down to him. He sped up beside his lover, holding his hand tightly as he dragged him along, walking down the stairs and through several hallways until finally reaching the backyard, the two being welcomed by a maze of hedges.

"Wow, in this last year of dating, I can't believe I never saw your backyard," Lain commented as he started walking on the stone walkway through the maze, staring at the hedges with beautiful flowers blooming on them as he smiled, softly taking one off the precisely cut bush.

"Yeah, well, my dad wasn't too crazy about letting kids into the backyard," Adrien explained, being kind of saddened at his own mention of his father as he looked away a little. Lain stared at him and sighed softly, walking to him and lifting his face by the chin, smiling at his lover as they locked eyes. He softly put the flower he had just picked into Adrien's golden .sunshine locks of hair, loving how well the orange contrasted with his eyes and so nicely complimented his hair.

"Chin up, love. Hanging your head like that is going to give you back problems," Lain teased as Adrien rolled his eyes, smiling up at him as he let out a soft giggle.

"You ass hole."

"I mean, you are what you eat."

Adrien's mouth dropped open as his eyes grew wide at Lain's statement, covering his mouth as he laughed uncontrollably. Lain joined in with him, Lain's loud and obnoxious laugh mixing terribly with Adrien gorgeous and cute laugh, but it didn't need to sound well together, as they just had to enjoy the other's laugh, which they did, very much so.

The two giggled and let out little laughing fits all the way to the pool, Adrien guiding Lain around the hedges and to the large swimming pool. Lain's mouth dropped as he saw how big the body of water was, never having seen one so big. "Woah! How deep does it go?" Lain exclaimed, looking at Adrien with excitement as Adrien just giggled a little.

"It's only about three and a half meters, it's not that deep," Adrien explained as he walked over, dipping a foot into the perfectly tempered water as he let out a soft sigh.

Lain walked up next him, Adrien smiling as he felt an arm around him. "Hey, guess what," Lain smiled at him.

"What?" Adrien asked, regretting it immediately as he felt a rough shove on his back, gasping a little as he was pushed. In the split second between water and land, Adrien turned and grabbed Lain's arm, yanking the boy down in with him as they both hit the water, thankful it wasn't all that cold.

As they both rose to the surface and let out over-dramatic gasps for air, Adrien immediately splashed Lain, the larger boy laughing softly as he removed his soaked glasses from his face. "You dick!" Lain joked as Adrien smirked at him.

"You are what you eat."

Lain gave him an unentertained look, Adrien covering his mouth as giggles spilled out. Lain scoffed at him jokingly, swimming to the edge and putting his glasses on the concrete before pulling himself out of the water. Adrien blushed a deep red as he watched all the water rush off his body in such a quick manner, loving the way the water fought to pull Lain down as he resisted it, the effect of such contrast being an absolute masterpiece… and, unfortunately, boner fuel.

Adrien's face went bright red as he, thankfully, was able to resist the temptation of setting a tent in his pants, Lain running a hand through his hair as he stood up. He leaned down to pick his glasses up before noticing Adrien's stare, smirking a little. "Didn't I tell you it was different?"

Adrien nodded quickly as he grinned a little, Lain smiling at him as he turned and walked to one of the patio tables, setting his wet glasses down before running and diving back into the water, Adrien carefully watching once again. It was as if everything was going in slow motion as he noticed every movement of Lain's muscles, watching them all move together in such grace and unison to form such a beautiful pose, and how they were captivated by the water when Lain dove in. It was the pinnacle of beauty in its greatness, Adrien letting out a soft sigh as Lain swam up behind him, wrapping his arms around his lover and rising above the water to plant kisses all over the boy's cheek.

"Ugh, already starting with that shit?" Alya scoffed as she walked through, the two boys watching as a group of their friends walked in together. They all giggled softly, Adrien cuddling up to Lain and holding him tightly as he loved the way their skin touched beneath the water.

"You're one to talk," Adrien sassed back, noticing her Ladybug bikini and smirking a little, Alya crossing her arms.

"Well at least you two get to be all cute together with matching bathing suits. Marinette decided to… well…" Alya glared at her, the girl in a Volpina themed one piece as she blushed and looked away guiltily.

Nino looked at everyone in extreme confusion, having no knowledge of anyone's secret identities and being very lost in all the reference to it. "What the hell are you guys even talking about?" Nino finally asked as Alya and Adrien locked eyes for a moment before just giggling at how silly they must sound.

Alya and Nino took off their glasses as Marinette let her hair down, Adrien looking over at her and blushing from how cute she looked. He couldn't help but stare a little before Lain called for his attention, Adrien turning back to him and quickly remembering how adorable and wonderful his lover was. Without his glasses, his eyes seemed so much bigger and cuter, something he only got to see at night before they fell asleep, and his lips curved in such a gorgeous fashion, Adrien almost let the world around him fall away as he focused more and more on his lover.

Their moment was interrupted when Alya jumped in with an immediate cannon ball next to them, splashing the couple as Adrien clung to his lover and laughed softly, Lain smiling as he held him tight, but getting a little annoyed with how much Adrien was clinging, but he let it slide for now. As Alya came up, she was obviously adjusting her top, then her bottoms, as they had come askew, the two boys not being able to help but look at the adjusted parts. Lain was just curious, but it wouldn't matter, anyways, since he couldn't see jack without his glasses.

"Marinette come into the water! It's nice!" Alya pleaded as Marinette sat in one of the beach chairs, just giggling softly.

"I'm fine for right now. Let me relax in the sun for a little, then I'll come in," Marinette replied as Alya looked up at her and seemed a little saddened. Lain was quick to notice as he let go of Adrien, Nino jumping in beside him and pulling his swimsuit down as Adrien screamed and laughed.

"What's up?" Lain asked softly as he stood beside the copper haired girl who still had to float beside him.

She sighed softly as she glanced up at Marinette who had her eyes closed in the beach chair, then back down into the sun kissed water. "She's been doing this all summer. She keeps saying that she'll come in, but she gets in for five minutes before getting back out and sleeping in the sun. It's really frustrating, I can't ever have any kind of pool fun with her," Alya whispered to Lain, even though Nino and Adrien's splash war created so much noise that Marinette wouldn't hear them even is Alya was talking normally.

Lain nodded at her and sighed, knowing that feeling all too well as he used to deal with it from his parents whenever he would try to go swimming in the ocean without friends. "Ah, I'm sorry. Maybe you should tell her how you feel?" Lain suggested as she shrugged.

"I wouldn't want to hurt her feelings, or have her feel bad about something so small and stupid…" Alya mumbled as Lain nodded at her, feeling bad that she felt like this.

"I get you. I don't think it's stupid, and I think Marinette will understand how you feel if you just tell her," Lain explained as he smiled at her, Alya glancing up at the black haired beauty and groaning softly.

"I'm really just scared to, she's so sweet and she'll feel really bad about it and everything-"

"Alya, she would prefer you be honest with her than hide things from her," Laine explained as he smiled at her, Alya looking away and sighing softly.

"I know… I probably should…"

"Good! Now, there's a sneaky, little boy that needs to be dealt with…" Lain replied as he moved his head past Alya's, looking over at Adrien as him and Nino talked together, hanging onto the edge of the concrete.

Lain looked over at his boyfriend lovingly, sighing happily as he noticed the way his muscles looked with his arms up on the concrete. Gorgeous. Lain quietly snuck down under the water as Alya giggled at him, trying to stay quiet as she didn't want to seem suspicious. Lain slowly swam up to the two of them, opening his eyes in the chlorine, which stung like hell for a moment before he just sucked it up, wanting to pants Adrien. Adrien turned his back toward Lain, Lain smirking under the water as he approached, going unnoticed. He quickly yanked the boy's swim shorts down and took a moment to stare at it all before _needing_ to go up for air, gasping as Adrien seemed mortified for a moment as he hurried to pull up his shorts.

"Lain! There are girls here!" Adrien shouted as he quickly rearranged himself inside his swimsuit, but having to admit the it was much more comfortable in the water with the shorts off.

"Eh, who cares, Marinette looks asleep right now, and Alya is gay as fuck," Lain explained as Alya swam over, her hair cascading through the water like a mermaids, it's vibrant colors giving that exact feel to it. Adrien and Nino knew she was a really beautiful girl, and… Not so much _hated_ the fact that she was a lesbian, but at least wished she was bi. To Adrien, though, it wasn't anything he'd really think of anymore, as he was quickly distracted from Alya's beauty by Lain's, blushing softly as he thought about just how beautiful his lover was with his glasses off, water droplets shimmering on his face and his hair pushed back messily.

"...rien? Adrien?" Lain repeated as Adrien shook his head a little, snapping out of the familiar, trance-like state Lain always seemed to put him in. "Is something up, you've been staring at me for a while," Lain continued as Adrien looked down a little giggling to himself shyly.

"Why you gotta call him out on that, you know he was ogling at you!" Alya scolded Lain, smacking his head softly as Adrien and Nino laughed softly at them.

"Ahaha, ogling, huh? We should come to the pool more often then," Lain teased, smirking a little at his sunny blonde of a boyfriend as the two blushed once they looked at each other. "Ah, quit staring. You're getting me all flustered…"

* * *

12:56 am, the street camera footage showed some of the most horrifying things that Spring had yet to see. A figure with a small torso, hunched over as his long legs dragged it down the street, being careful not to run into its dangling arms. The footage was silent, but Spring could only imagine the noises it would make, a long groan, that would slowly get louder and breathier as it stared into your eyes. Speaking of eyes, although the figure was hunched over, you could make out big, round lights for eyes in the torso sized head, its mouth hanging open as it seemed to be gasping for air.

As the footage continued, the monster suddenly came to a halt where there was a police officer roaming the streets on patrol. The officer couldn't seem to even get out a scream, too horrified and panicked once he noticed something staring him down. In a split second, the beast had launched at the man, its body turning into a liquid-like substance that seemed to encompass the officer, and as the plasma beast turned flat like a puddle, bubbles popping up from it, the officer was slowly sucked down, like quicksand, the man reaching his arms up in any chance of escape, but to no avail.

The police officer beside the heroes stopped the footage, Chat Noir looking up at the shivering Lain that was about to have a complete panic attack. He was petrified, Spring's nightmare coming true as the beast had already just _existed_ , that being enough to send Lain over the edge. Chat grabbed Spring's hand carefully, Spring letting out a quiet gasp as he was snapped away from the horrifying thoughts that followed the video.

"We were hoping that you four might have some idea of what's going on, because this is obviously something beyond _our_ basic understanding," the man explained as Ladybug and Volpina seemed pretty terrified themselves, Ladybug's breathing having picked up a little as she tried to make as much sense of this monster as she could.

"I don't know what it is, but whatever it is, it's probably still out there…" She explained as she looked down for a moment, trying to think out what their next step would be. "I'll need to consult a friend about this," Ladybug said as she ran a hand through her hair with a loud huff, her nose crinkling up as a sign that she was thinking hard about their next move.

"For now, let's keep people off the streets at night, it seems dangerous to have anyone out there with something like this roaming around, but don't let this footage get leaked, that'll encourage panic and curiosity. The most you should have is an artist's rendering, so try to describe it to someone so people have some sort of reference on what to look out for," Volpina explained, the officer nodding at her.

Spring squeezed Chat's hand tightly as he covered his face with his gloved free hand, Chat feeling the trembling of Spring as he breathed in and knowing he was crying. "We have to leave for a little," Chat stated as the other heroes and the officer looked back at them, Spring turning away immediately and dragging Chat with him. "We'll be back," Chat continued as he guided Spring out of the room.

Once they closed the door behind them, Spring let himself go, sobbing softly as he buried his face into Chat's hair. "Adri-... Chat, I'm not ready to go through this, I just can't, it's going to consume me, I already know!" Spring shouted, losing all his sense as Chat wrapped his arms around him, kissing his cheek softly as Spring cried into his shoulder.

"Spring, it won't, I won't let it," Chat assured him as Spring just seemed to go into a more frantic panic.

"Then it's gonna consume you!" He shouted as he grabbed Chat's shoulders, pulling him close and shaking him like a madman.

"Look, you need to detransform, let's go back to my place and get you rested well…" Chat whispered as he kissed his lover softly, not wanting to flip out on him as well since he was _just_ as scared. He would never let Lain fall victim to such darkness, he would sacrifice himself if it meant saving Lain. He squeezed Lain's hand tighter as he thought about it more and more, not realizing that he couldn't hold back the tears now that the thought was in his head. ' _Lain might one day just… disappear…'_ Adrien held Lain tighter as he tried to hold it all in, burying his head closer into his shoulder. ' _He could die at any time…'_ Adrien shook his head as Lain breathed harder, holding his lover closer as he started crying harder.

"Let's go home…" Lain whispered, knowing how much they needed to cuddle, how much both of them needed to just cuddle and cry and feel protected by one another. The two were quick to run off, holding hands the whole run home as they felt they could never let go, and that if they did, the other would suddenly stop existing forever.

* * *

 _She ran out of the mansion with a suitcase in her hand, looking back at the beautiful home with tears in her eyes. She thought about the last kiss she'd ever give to her sons, taking a deep breath before wiping the tears away. She climbed into the limo quickly, being careful not to catch her tied up blonde hair in the door. "To the airport?" Nathalie asked as Valentine stared out at the dark eclipsed home._

" _Yes…" She whispered, the full moon begging her to stay, telling her that her boys would need her, and that the town would need Papillon Amour, but she had to run. She was being selfish, but how could she ever live there and just have to endure the verbal and physical pain from her husband, and have here kids watch._

 _She continued to think about how her kids might meet the same fate as the mansion disappeared from the limo's view, but then she reminded herself of how strong Felix was, how that boy wouldn't take the same kind of crap she would from Gabriel, and how Felix would protect Adrien with his life from any dangers in the world._

 _Valentine looked down into her hands, holding Gabriel's peacock miraculous, remembering how she met Gabriel through it, smiling to herself a little bit before remembering he was the reason she was leaving. She would have to go return it to Master Fu, even though she knew he'd decline it. Maybe she could somehow mail it to Felix or Adrien. They would need something like this, because she knew dark times were going to arise and the miraculous holders needed to be present._

 _She stared out the window as she watched the streetlights pass her by. She was going to head for China, hoping she could start a new life there without too much trouble, maybe find herself a new husband, or even wife, even though it wouldn't necessarily be legally validated there. She wanted, she wanted to forget all about the one she was living today. Little did she know that, no matter how far she ran, she could never escape her past._


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: lmao, sorry for the delay, school got really hectic towards the end of the year, and then once school was over I started playing way too much Zelda than was good for me (I still am but I finished the chapter this morning). Anyways, here's chapter three, there's some sex stuff, yeah. It's 9 am.**

3

Adrien lied in bed as he waited for Lain to finish showering, staring up at the ceiling for a while as he thought about the beast in the camera. It was bothering him, the fact that they had such little knowledge about their powers and couldn't stop this, didn't know how, rather. Perhaps that mysterious man from their last battle would figure out how it could be stopped. He probably already knew.

He groaned in frustration as he got up from bed, stomping his feet on the ground a little. He dragged himself across the room, stopping at the bathroom to listen to his boyfriend sing a little in the shower, loving how cute and dorky he was. Adrien continued his stalk over to the window, resting his head on the glass as he looked into the street he could see past his yard. The beast was stalking the town again, its lanky body obvious, even from Adrien's home. He hoped no one was out in the streets, the town's mayor had called for a certain period in the night where people wouldn't be allowed out at night, and though some people argues it was taking their freedom away, the police released the footage of the beast, and people shut up immediately.

He banged the glass softly as he wished the beast would just disappear, knowing something was going to happen to Spring if they didn't do something soon. His thoughts were broken from the monster roaming the streets for people when his phone went off, a quiet meow chiming from it as he pulled his phone from his sweatpants pocket.

-Chat Noir, meet me in the park next Sunday at 12:30 pm. Bring Spring.

It was an unknown number, and everything about the message was frightening to him. ' _Who is this person and how do they know I'm Chat Noir! They could just be trying to rat out Chat Noir by sending this to a lot of people…'_ His phone went off again, another message from the same number.

-Don't be worried, it's me, Luse Hiss

That confirmed it, it had to be him. He'd have to see if Lain could comply to the conditions, but just to be safe, he wouldn't reply to the message. He stared outside the window again, the thing's white eyes staring right into the window at him. And Adrien stared back, giving a hard glare as he waited for the thing to look away first.

Once Lain walked out of the bathroom, he looked over at Adrien, his towel lose around his waist as he was hoping he could have a little fun before bed. "Adrien~" he purred as Adrien still didn't break focus, staring intently at the beast out the window, clenching his fists a little as the monster refused to break focus. "Adrien? Adrien, what're you looking at?" Lain called to him, fastening his towel tighter as he walked towards the window, wrapping an arm around Adrien. He noticed Adrien's laser focus on something, looking in his direction and feeling his heart stop as he realized what was looking right back at Adrien was this pure darkness with lightbulb eyes. His breathing became shaky quickly as he started backing away, wanting to pull Adrien, but not being able to with how his muscles seemed to just melt under the fear.

It then locked eyes with Lain, causing him to freeze in place as he felt tears welt up easily in his eyes, the darkness in the town spinning around his head as Adrien noticed the monster's focus taking a different liking. Lain watched as the beast opened its mouth, seeming like it was screaming loudly, Lain's sanity quickly breaking as he fell back, not listening to Adrien calling his name, the sounds becoming extremely faded and replaced with ringing in his ears, and voices that weren't his own, or Adrien's, or anyone he knew.

Adrien watched what this thing was doing, seeing that its mouth was still open from the window and realizing what was happening. He became frustrated with it, he could never be scared of it, but he could definitely be angry with it. He quickly opened the window and stood on the ledge of it, the thing's focus breaking from Lain and returning to Adrien. It's mouth continued to hang open as it let out a long, strained moan, but Adrien wasn't affected, he wasn't _scared_. "Go die already!" Adrien shouted into the night, the beast shutting its mouth as it stared at Adrien again. It looked away, finally, looking into it's own long fingers with interest. "Go… Die… Already…" It gasped out, Adrien looking at it curiously before it started dragging itself away again, Adrien sighing as he stepped back inside and shut the window.

Adrien looked over at his boyfriend again, seeing that he returned to _some_ senses, and was sobbing to himself as he covered his face. "Lain…" Adrien said gently as Lain flinched a little, looking up at his boyfriend with bright red, stinging eyes. "I'm here for you…" Adrien kneeled next to his lover as he wrapped his arms around him, kissing his cheek softly while Lain continued to shake, nodding as he grabbed one of Adrien's hands with both of his.

"Adrien, I…" His voice cracked, every word he spoke being shakier than the last. "I can barely sleep in the dark…" Lain mumbled as he looked back at his lover, Adrien suddenly remembering his first time meeting Spring and how they lied next to each other in the dark, and how nervous he was. "This is like my biggest nightmare come to life… I can't do this…"

Adrien had no idea what he was going through. Sure, he was afraid of the dark as a child, everyone was, but Lain… Lain was still afraid of the dark, at sixteen years old. "Can you tell me about why-"

"I don't know _why!_ " Lain snapped before shaking his head, not meaning to get so mean. "Sorry, sorry… I just… Get that a lot when I talk about this…" Lain mumbled as he took a deep breath, trying to subdue his paranoia as his slowly sat up, Adrien wrapping his arms around him. "All I know is that… It started in third grade, I read some creepy books with my friends, and I didn't know that would bring me six years of horror!" Lain started to explain, burying his head in his hands again as he cried, Adrien trying to let him take his time. "I had hallucinations almost every night for a year and a half, until it _finally_ went away… Until sixth grade," Lain continued, taking a deep breath as he recalled the horrors that he faced, knowing that he would have an ordeal about it tonight, quite possibly even causing him to ask Adrien's mom if he can sleep with her. "They came back, the fear of the dark, the lack of sleep, the hallucinations, and they were a thousand times worse, paired with my newfound anxiety! I couldn't sleep for several nights at a time!" Lain explained, shaking more violently now as he snuggled up to Adrien. "Since then, I haven't been able to sleep peacefully, I haven't been able to fall asleep without anxiety, and I even went a couple weeks at a time with three hours of sleep, max, during last school year…" Lain finished as he looked away, shaking his head. "And I know it's childish, but I can't help it, and I don't know how to find help for it-"

"It's not childish," Adrien cut him off, kissing his lips softly in an effort to calm him down a little. "It really isn't. It's a psychological condition you can't help, and I'm sorry you've had to suffer that long," Adrien explained, holding his hands tightly as he nuzzled Lain softley. "I'll always be here for you, though, okay? If you feel your paranoia coming on, wake me up, I'll do all that I can to help, if you can't sleep, tell me, I'll stay up with you until you feel safe enough to fall asleep. I promise I'll do all tha can to protect you from the things you can see, and I can't," Adrien assured Lain before giving him another kiss, wrapping his arms around him tightly as Lain started crying again. Not because he was scared, but he just felt so safe with Adrien, he felt like he would be defended to the death. But it wasn't enough, no, the hallucinations were already taking effect as he heard a whisper in his ear, a foreign voice of gibberish he couldn't make out.

"Th-Thank you… But, um, Adrien…?" Lain started as Adrien looked at him intently, ready to do anything that would make Lain feel better. "I… Well… The hallucinations are starting to, um… take effect?" He explained, not really sure how to tell him without sounding like a child.

Adrien smiled kindly, though, something he hadn't seen since he was that little third grader who was afraid of the random shadows in the darkness. "I'll keep the lights dimmed tonight, and we can cuddle up, and you tell me if anything is scaring you, and if I fall asleep, wake me up if you need me, I can not stress that last one enough," Adrien whispered in a gentle tone, Lain looking at him and nodding as the two got up, Lain's towel immediately slipping off. "Shit, I'm never gonna get over how good your dick looks, like, even flaccid, it's a work of art," Adrien spoke without thinking, staring at the referred to area as Lain blushed a little and giggled a bit.

"Thank you, but it's a big responsibility to carry around junk this big," Lain smiled as he walked to their drawer, pulling out a pair of boxers and sweatpants.

"And why do you think that?" Adrien asked as he watched his boyfriend change, admiring how beautiful his body was, reminding him of chiseled statues in museums.

"Well, it's a bigger target," Lain explained as he pulled the boxers up, then the pawprint patterned sweatpants. "But the pros _definitely_ outweigh the cons," Lain laughed before hearing another whisper, immediately stopping and freezing in place.

It made Adrien sad to see Lain like this, hating to see his boyfriend's joy swallowed by fear. He glanced back out the window and furrowed his eyebrows. He would refuse to let the beast get that kind of satisfaction. Adrien walked over to him, caressing his cheek softly as he couldn't imagine how scared Lain must get, how many sleepless nights he's gone because of whatever this condition is. "I'm here… I won't let anything touch you…" Adrien whispered as he pecked his lips, Lain trying to take a deep breath and calm himself down.

Lain rummaged through his drawers for a moment before pulling out his sweatpants, Adrien smiling at how cute Lain was with his Agreste-brand everything, admiring it all. "Hey, um… Do you think… Uh… N-Never mind…" Lain panicked, his anxiety picking up more as he thought about how stupid he would've looked if he asked the question.

"No, tell me," Adrien responded, holding his hands. "I'll do anything to help…"

Lain looked down as he held his head, biting his lip as he thought about whether or not to ask it, a bright red rising to his cheeks in embarrassment. ' _You can't ask that, you're freaking sixteen, you'll be seventeen in December, you can't!'_ Lain thought as he shook his head. "Never mind…" He mumbled, climbing into bed with a deep sigh as Adrien walked to the door, dimming the lights down nearly all the way, but leaving a faint glow from the lights before he walked back over to the bed. It was comfortable enough to sleep in, but also see the room in, Lain found it comforting, especially since his room didn't have a dimmer switch.

Adrien kissed his cheek as he climbed under the covers, Lain smiling softly as he watched him nuzzle his head in the pillow. Lain wrapped his arm around his lover and held him close, Adrien snuggling up to him as he blushed softly. "Adrien…" Lain whispered as Adrien yawned softly, obviously falling asleep.

"Yeah…?" Adrien mumbled as he just barely opened his eyes to look up at him.

Lain looked at his sleepy face and felt so in love and comforted by him, holding him tight as he kissed his head softly. "I love you… I love you so much… And I want you to know… I'll protect you from anything and everything too…" Lain whispered as he squeezed Adrien tightly, kissing his head. Adrien had fallen asleep while Lain was talking, Lain smiling as he heard the gentle breathing of his lover. "So cute…"

* * *

The first day of the new school year was finally here, a nice sunny day greeting the couple through the window. The sunny day did not lighten the burden of the early morning wake up call, the clock hitting six am and beeping loudly as Adrien groaned softly, peeling his eyes open as he stared up at his heavily asleep boyfriend. "Hey, Lain…" He mumbled, his voice actually deep and groggy for once. It made him blush a little, but didn't wake him up any more than he was.

At the sound of the voice, Lain opened his eye confusedly, not sure who this stranger was in their bed before seeing Adrien rubbing his eyes roughly next to him. "Wow, hot," he whispered, his voice deep as well as he smirked a little.

"Now's not the time, we gotta get up…" Adrien mumbled, clearing his throat as he sat up. "Ugh, it's too fucking early for this…" He continued as he climbed out of bed, Lain staring at how nicely his butt was shaped in his boxers. Adrien started rummaging through his drawers looking for clothes, knowing Lain was watching him closely. "Stop."

"Fine…" Lain mumbled as he stretched a little and slowly got out of bed, sitting on the side as he ran a hand through his hair, then dragged it across his face, feeling a rough stubble on his jaw and around his mouth. "Ugh, I'm just gonna put on some sweatpants and a T-shirt, I'm so tired…" Lain sighed as he stood up, walking over to Adrien as he was already getting into his clothes.

"Man, you can't even look nice for the first day, the teachers are gonna love you," Adrien joked as he adjusted his stylized outfit, a grey vest on a black shirt with dark blue jeans, and his trademark pair of red converse.

"Ah, they'll come to love it," Lain mumbled in response, Adrien staring at his hunched over mess of a boyfriend with an amused expression. "You did, after all."

Adrien scrunched his face in disgust as he said his last line, making a very silly face that made Lain erupt into laughter, the tired bags under his eyes almost seeming to clear up with the joy that lit up his face. "You're a cheezy idiot," Adrien giggled, grabbing his backpack by the door and throwing it over his shoulder.

Lain yawned once more as he slipped on a pair of boat shoes, walking to Adrien and picking up his school bag as well. "Did you wanna sit next to me or Nino?" Lain asked as he opened the bedroom door, Adrien walking out in front of him as Lain gave him a stupid, offended look that made him look like an idiot, Adrien giggling as he knew what he did.

"I dunno… Nino has been really weird since that time in the bedroom… I haven't been talking to him much," Adrien explained as he sighed, pouting his lip out. "I'm kind of afraid to be alone with him…"

Lain narrowed his eyes as they walked down the hall and turned onto the stairs, Valentine flashing a picture of the two at the top of the steps. The flash was blinding, Adrien panicking to cover his face and Lain just scrunching his face to something gross and funny looking. "Good morning, boys! It's gonna be your first day of eleventh grade, so look peppy!" she tried to encourage, Adrien smiling and perking up like the mama's boy he was, and Lain just further hunching over and groaning softly.

"Alright, mom! Bye bye, have a good day, love you!" Adrien laughed as he kissed her cheek, Nathalie opening the front door for the sunshine blonde to bounce out of.

Valentine giggled at her son as she waved to him. "Love you too, my baby, have a good day!" she giggled, turning towards Lain as he stalked past her without words. "Have a good day, Lain, I love you!" she hollered after him, just getting a loud groan in return as Adrien waited for his boyfriend to stumble over to this side.

The two climbed into the limo out front, putting their backpacks down on the seats as Lain huffed loudly. "I'm one hundred percent not ready for this…" he grumbled softly as his kwami, Shirri, flew up from a little crack between the zippers of his school bag.

"Perk up, you're a hero, you gotta stay vigilant!" she scolded, as Lain rolled his eyes, looking out the window and ignoring her. "Hey, don't you roll your eyes at me! I'm just trying to help you, shit head!" she finished as she flew back into the bag in a huff of anger.

"I gotta agree with Lain on this one…" Plagg mumbled as he flew from Adrien's pocket, Adrien smiling at his kwami.

"Hey, Plagg, I haven't really seen you all week," Adrien said as Plagg let out a rough exhale, lying on Adrien's shoulder.

"Yeah, well, you haven't really been of need of me lately, besides the other day at the police department…" Plagg explained as loud snoring interrupted their conversation, both of them looking to see Lain fast asleep.

"Hey, idiot, wake up," Adrien demanded and smacked him over the head as the limo stopped outside of the school, Lain picking his head up and groaning softly.

"Mm… Yeah yeah…" he grumbled as he opened the door to the limo, sliding out as Adrien followed behind him. Everyone was gathered outside the school, talking to each other, catching up, and some of them seemed to be not talking now. Marinette was leaning against one of the pillars outside with Alya, both Adrien and Lain remembering when they first officially talked together outside of the school with Chloe.

"Hey, ass hole!" Nino shouted as he ran up to Adrien, punching his arm softly as Adrien laughed, Lain narrowing his eyes a little.

"What's up, Nino," Adrien smiled, bumping fists with him as Lain wrapped his arm around Adrien, Adrien knowing he was getting defensive and throwing his arm off of him. "Stop…" Adrien mumbled discreetly as Lain rolled his eyes, sighing as he walked ahead.

"Wow, what was that about? Are you and Lain fighting or something?" Nino asked as Adrien looked back at him, laughing and shaking his head.

"No, no! Nothing like that… I hope," Adrien started and watched as he started talking with Nathaniel, feeling a little betrayed. "I think he's just cranky, it's the morning!" Adrien smiled, knowing Lain was trying to make him jealous by talking to Nathanael.

Lain wasn't, though, he was friends with Nathanael and liked talking to him. Lain could feel Adrien continuously looking over, sighing as he stared at the red head. "Something wrong, Lain?" Nathaniel asked shyly Lain nodding as he yawned softly.

"Nah, Adrien is just being an ass right now…" Lain sighed, looking back at Nathanael running a hand through his hair with a deep sigh. "Nino has been acting very weird about Adrien and I put my arm around Adrien so he'd shove off, and Adrien got all pissed," Lain complained, acting as if it were a huge deal, and as if the situation had a victim.

"Lain, try not to be controlling. Adrien doesn't like that kind of thing, he can fight his own fights," Nathanael explained, not really knowing this information, but just assuming from the way he reacted. He put a hand on Lain's arm softly and smiled, trying to comfort him before feeling a sharp glare pierce the side of his face, looking over fearfully to see Adrien with a hint of murder in his eyes. Nathanael shrieked softly and yanked his hand away, Lain looking at his boyfriend as he pouted out his lip.

"Let me have friends, dick!" Lain shouted at him as Adrien widened his eyes a little, realizing Lain wasn't joking when he called him a dick. He wasn't sure how to respond to this situation, a bunch of kids staring at them as Adrien stood quietly next to a jaw dropped Nino.

"I'm sorry, what!" Adrien shouted as Lain away, knowing he was going to be called out on his actions from earlier. "No, don't ignore me, repeat what you just said!" Adrien shouted as he walked up to Lain, his nose scrunching up in frustration before he took a deep breath, trying not to get frustrated. "What is with you this morning? You've been so cranky and lazy and just… rude!" Adrien ranted before taking another deep breath, not wanting to get too worked up, especially after what had happened to Lain those last few times he got angry.

Lain stayed quiet and avoided eye contact, knowing he was wrong to call him out on it, but hating to admit it. Adrien knew this, and he also knew Lain hated admitting he was wrong in fear of weakness and ridicule. But Adrien would never think less of Lain from being wrong, as long as he corrected the mistake in some way.

"Do you have anything to say?" Adrien asked him as he sighed softly, looking at the ground as he shoved his hands in his sweatpants pockets.

"Hmry…" Lain mumbled as Adrien rose an eyebrow, crossing his arms across his chest as Lain let out a frustrated breath. "Sorry…" he corrected himself as Adrien looked up at him, a little happier with him.

"Thank you. I'm sorry, too, I overreacted, Now I'll let you have your friends if you let me have mine, okay?" Adrien compromised, a topic that didn't, or rather, shouldn't need to be compromised. Lain just nodded as Adrien smiled, caressing his prickly cheek as they both puckered their lips and gave each other a peck on the lips, smiles returning to both of their faces. Adrien slid his hand down his face and back to his side as he waved goodbye, walking back to Nino, who was flipping out about how tough Adrien was just then.

Nathanael looked up at Lain shyly as he felt like the cause of their issue. "Sorry…" he mumbled as Lain looked over at him with wide eyes.

"Nathanael, nothing's your fault, stop freaking apologizing," Lain demanded and punched the boy's arm softly, Nathanael smiling and nodding carelessly.

"Yeah yeah," he brushed off as Lain ruffled his red hair, Adrien still looking over at them with a bit of jealousy, as he hated to see Lain do things to Nathanael that he thought were exclusive to him.

As Adrien and Nino made their ways toward the school, they both heard the loud hollering of chloe not far behind them. Either that, or she was just so loud, she sounded near. "Oh, Adrikinz!" She yelled as they both cringed, Adrien taking a deep breath as he looked back at Chloe running up to him, seeing she was about to basically pounce on him before Lila stepped in front of her, her kind smile seeming kind of scary at the time.

"Oh, Chloe, you shouldn't bother Adrien like that, don't you know he has a boyfriend~!" Lila laughed as she turned to Adrien, obviously trying to woo him as Adrien was equally as pissed with Lila's reaction. "Hi, Adrien, nice to see you back from summer break! Did you get a tan?" She giggled as Adrien smiled very fakely at her.

"I might've! I did a lot of swimming this summer!" He laughed and looked away a little as he looked at her.

"Oh, I wonder how far up the tan lines go~ Be sure to give me a peek at them some time," she teased, Adrien blushing softly at her words as he looked away shyly.

"Hey, back off, you cougar," Nino demanded, Lila's eyes going wide as Chloe covered her mouth to hide the laughter of Nino basically calling her a slut. "If you know so well that Adrien has a boyfriend, might as well not hit on him."

"Especially when he's right here," Lain growled as he walked past the group with Nathanael, glaring hard at Lila, a cold, icy stare that he hadn't even give to Chloe.

Adrien politely smiled a goodbye as he grabbed Nino's arm and rushed inside the school with him, Alya staring at Lila as Marinette's eye followed. "What is it?" Marinette asked softly, Alya narrowing her eyes on the devilish girl.

"I don't like what Lila's doing already. It's literally the first day of school and she's trying to start something," Alya started as she crossed her arms over her chest. "I have a feeling she's hatching a plan…"

Marinette knew what she meant and crinkled her nose as she scowled a little, thinking about the Volpina impersonator and just how deceptive she was, even outside of her Volpina alter ego.

"Yeah, you're right… We should find out."

* * *

Sunday came along, Lain and Adrien waiting in the park as they sat on a bench, looking for anyone who could be this mysterious "Luse Hiss" that sent him this text. No one really stood out until his eyes landed on Marinette, standing by herself near the fountain in a beautiful sun dress that made Adrien's heart flutter. Although he loved Lain, he wished so badly, sometimes, for a cute lover who could pull off a dress like that. He could only giggle as he imagined Lain in a sundress.

"Hey, Lain-"

"I see her," Lain said before Adrien even got his thought out, Lain raising his eyebrows and narrowing his eyes at his boyfriend. "I also see you ogling at her…" he whispered as Adrien flinched, smiling embarrassedly as he tried to hold his hand to make him feel better. "I get that she's pretty, but I don't find it as funny as you do… I prefer that my boyfriend not stare at other people like that…" Lain mumbled as Adrien looked down a little.

"Sor-"

"Lain! Adrien!" Marinette called as she walked up to them, the two of them smiling up at her as she grinned back. "Did you also get that weird text…?" she whispered as Adrien realized it couldn't be a scam if they text Marinette too.

"Yeah, do you have any idea who this person is?" Lain asked as Marinette shook her head.

"No, I don't even know who to look for! I didn't meet him until that day Hawkmoth attacked," she replied as she sat down between the two boys, both of them happily making room for her. "I wonder what this monster is… Why would it attack us…"

"I don't think it's just us," Adrien explained as Lain and Marinette looked at him in confusion. "I've seen attacks like these in articles from around the world. They're having a huge problem with it in America, but I think just about every country has their own Miraculous," Adrien explained as Lain clicked his tongue.

"I feel bad for the American Miraculous, takes forever to travel around the states," Lain sighed as Adrien cocked an eyebrow at him.

"You've been to America?" Adrien asked as Lain laughed a little.

"Yeah, but it was tough, since my English isn't very good. I stopped by New York, and then we went across the country to Vegas. We had a lot of fun, we should go sometime," Lain smiled at his lover, the two holding each other's hands behind Marinette's back. "Anyways, I really do wonder how we're gonna stop this thing," Lain swerved the conversation back on topic as he leaned his head back, seeming really calm and relaxed about it but tightly gripping Adrien's hand as he grew nervous about losing him.

"I wonder where those people go after they get swallowed up by it…" Marinette mumble to herself as she put her fingers to her chin in thought, trying to consider the possibilities.

Lain gripped Adrien's hand tighter as he thought about what might happen, the thought of either of them floating in endless darkness scaring him to death. But he still kept himself calm and relaxed as he relished in the beautiful sun, letting out a long sigh as Marinette grumbled a little. "I can't see a purpose to inevitable darkness, because I really don't think this thing acts on thought," Marinette started thinking aloud, the two boys looking at her.

"I don't know, Mari," Adrien started as Marinette looked up at him. "I had a little… I don't know if I would call it an "encounter," but something along those lines, with the monster and we were, like… staring at each other, and he refused to break eye contact, and I could feel him trying to… I don't know, break me?" Adrien explained as Marinette nodded at him.

"Well, that might be some sort of instinctual thing with its kind. Keyword, might. We know nothing about this at all, but hopefully this… snake knows something about it," Marinette explained as she sighed before a shadow towered over the three of them, all of them looking up and seeing their old teacher, Ludovica Petrucci.

"Ciao, bambinos, haven't talked to you guys since last year," the woman smiled, Adrien smiling up at her as he desperately urged his mind to not check out the curves on her body. He was more decent than that!

"Isn't it, like, illegal to talk to your students outside of school?" Lain pestered her, glancing over at Adrien to see how well he was doing. Not bad, surprisingly, full eye contact, no little glances, and the cutest and most innocent smile Lain may have ever seen on him. Besides the first time they met, though, Adrien was the cutest and most jittery little kitten he'd ever seen that day. 'And now I'm stuck with this idiot,' Lain joked internally as he laughed at himself a little.

Ludovica rolled her eyes at him as she put a hand on her hip. "You'd think being a superhero would account for that too," she teased, watching all the color drain from the three children's faces. A long and uncomfortable silence lingered between all of them as none of them were sure what to say to her. Was this some kind of joke? Did she really know? "What?" she asked as they then exchanged looks of panic and intense distress, silently compromising between what should be said before they all turned back to her.

"How do you know?" Lain asked with a heavy glare on the woman, Ludovica blinking a few times in surprise before laughing at them, slapping her knee.

"Oh-oh gosh! You thought I didn't know!" She carried on as they were all really confused and scared of her at this point. As her laughter continued to erupt, then slowly die down, she leaned in close to the three kids, all of them leaning in out of curiosity of what she had to say. "I'm Volpina…" she whispered as they all looked at her in shock, her laughter starting up again as she bent over a little, the three teens still baffled by such revealing news. "I thought you all knew! I could tell who all of you, besides Marinette were from the get-go!" She continued to holler as they all looked at each other, feeling a little embarrassed that they couldn't do the same.

"How the heck could you tell who all of us were!" Adrien shouted as Lain squeezed his hand behind Marinette, Adrien wincing.

"Keep your voice down, idiot!" Lain scolded him as Adrien looked annoyed and a little offended.

"Oh, so when I start yelling, I get told to be quiet, but she can laugh about it day and night-"

"And you!" Lain continued as he pointed to Ludovica. "Sta 'zitto, coglione!" he continued as she looked at him with a baffled expression, offended by his speech.

"Cosa hai me appena chiamato!" Ludovica shouted at him as he grabbed him by the ear roughly, yanking it as he winced and squeaked. "Do not speak to your elders like that!" She shouted and stepped on his foot as he grunted, the woman letting go of him as she crossed her arms and huffed loudly.

"It really is true that Italians have bad tempers…" Adrien mumbled to himself as they both looked at them with wide eyes.

"Wanna fucking repeat that to your Italian boyfriend?" Lain barked as he let go of Adrien's hand. Uh oh, that was his second strike today. Another one and he'd be sleeping alone as Lain would take the spare room.

"Yeah, don't talk about us like that!" Ludovica defended him, the two of them suddenly on the same side as it confused Adrien a lot.

"Didn't you two hate each other a second ag-"

"Sta 'zitto!" They both shouted, a lot of the attention in the park having been attracted to them throughout their whole episode.

"Alright, alright…" Adrien mumbled as he put his hands up in surrender, sitting back with a loud sigh. Although he hated when Lain was actually mad at him, he loved to get that boy riled up, it was hysterical to him, and only because he'd calm down after and they could kiss and snuggle up after as he'd pout into Adrien's hair.

Before any of them could spout another word, someone across the park shouted, "Ludovica!" all of them whipping their heads around to see Valentine Agreste, Adrien's mother.

Ludovica covered her mouth as she watched the woman running up to her. "Valentine, oh my gosh!" She shouted as Valentine lept into her arms, the two holding each other tightly as Marinette and Adrien stared in confusion, Lain smiling at them as he realized that they must've worked together.

"It's been so long, darling!" Valentine shouted as she held her tighter, Ludovica squeezing back as she started to tear up a little.

"I-I thought you were dead!" Ludovica cried as Lain and Adrien both looked at each other with a sense of deja vu. A tall, gorgeous, and funny Italian person holding a blonde, French, model as they cry together. Where have I seen that before?

"What? Why? I mean I know I've been gone for a while but-"

"Valentine, it was all over the news, a pole fell on you, you were dead!" Ludovica shouted as people quickly turned their heads at the easily recognizable name. "I knew it couldn't be true, I knew you were out there! Oh gosh, I've missed you so much!" Ludovica shouted as she buried her face into the woman's shoulder, paparazzi quickly approaching as Adrien slammed the palm of his head over his face with a deep sigh.

"There's no way we can meet up now, we've attracted too much-"

"Adrien Agreste! What's it like having your mother back at home! What comments do you have to make about her newfound sexuality! Does this influence your decisions as we-" Lain stepped in front of the reporter, interrupting his irrelevant questions as he grabbed Adrien's and Marinette's hands, pulling the two of them out of the crowd and leaving the two adults to handle themselves.

Paparazzi chased after them, of course, the three running side by side… by side to escape the hounds. "Jesus christ! I can never leave the house without being stalked by those blood thirsty idiots!" Adrien ranted as they turned the corner, Lain pulling them into a nearby Hallmark as the two gasped. Surprisingly, none of them were left panting, their superhero alter egos keeping them fit and in shape. Adrien sighed softly as he leaned against Lain a little, hearing the paparazzi pass by in another direction as a wave of relief swept over him. "I don't know what I'd do without you, babe…" Adrien whispered as he leaned up and kissed his cheek, Lain blushing softly and giggling a his boyfriend.

"Ah, you've just gotta be assertive," Lain brushed it off like it was nothing as Marinette gawked at him.

"Do you know how hard it is to be like that? Especially for Adrien, that could damage his career if he was the one running away," Marinette explained as Lain shrugged, wrapping an arm around his lover as the trios' phones buzzed all at the same time.

The three pulled their phones from her pockets, Marinette thankful of her sundress with pockets which could display both fashion and function rather than one or the other. It was another text from this currently unknown number, all of their messages reading the same thing.

-I apologize for the trouble that was caused in the event today, I did not realize that you didn't all know each other yet and that it was a shock. I also should have picked a more discreet place to meet, considering the identities of Valentine and Adrien. We shall try again next week at the massage parlor on xx street. See you there.

Adrien gasped as he read the text, looking up at his two friends with complete shock. "Wait! Wait! My mom is a-"

Lain slapped a hand over the boy's mouth to stop him, seeing that the few patrons in the quiet store were quick to stare and now try to eavesdrop. "Keep your voice down! Do you want us to get caught?" Lain whisper-yelled at Adrien before feeling a warm and wet tongue lick his hand, immediately yanking it away in disgust as he scowled at his lover. "Gross!" He exclaimed as he wiped his palm on his pants, Adrien smirking a little at him. Lain was trying to stay as serious as he could with that smirk repeatedly slapping him across the face every time he looked at it, loving his Chat noir smirk, especially when Adrien wore it. Something about it was so empowering and inspirational,, and just made you want to feel the wind in your hair as you ran away from the police. But he was quickly brought out of this little fantasy as Marinette waved a hand in front of his face, Lain looking at her in surprise as she just giggled at him. "Right, we need to talk about this somewhere more private," Lain explained as Marinette scrunched up her face a little.

"Can we do this some other time? I have a shit load of homework to do for tomorrow, and-"

Both Lain's and Adrien's faces drained to white as they stared at her in disappointment. "For which classes…?" Adrien mumbled out softly, scaring their gal pal a little.

"Physics and algebra 2-"

"I am dead to this world…" Adrien mumbled as he fell to his knees, Lain sighing in relief as the two were polar opposites in what they were good at. Lain was good in areas of math, science, and english, while Adrien was a whiz in language arts, history, and the business electives they signed up for together.

"Don't worry, punk, I'll help you," Lain laughed as Adrien stood back up with a frustrated groan, Marinette laughing at the silly reaction that Adrien gave.

"Alright, anyways, I've got to be heading out, I'll see you soon~" Marinette smiles as she waved to the two boys while turning to the exit.

"Bye bye."

"Ciao."

* * *

Adrien lied down on the couch, having an anime from Netflix on, but not really paying attention. No, he was much more interested in Lain talking on the phone with his mother, the two chatting away in Italian. He couldn't understand a single word, but Adrien loved to hear him speak one of the three Romance languages, it made his heart thump and his head filled with nice thoughts… and a few not so nice ones.

As Adrien listened, he was starting to think about the two of them in bed as Lain whispered Italian into his ear, just the thought sending shivers down his spine. He blushed softly as he kept thinking about it, feeling bad since he was on the phone with his mom. But, nevertheless, a boner still rose in his pants as he let out a sigh of frustration. He didn't want to interrupt Lain, or tell him exactly why he got hard so quickly, finding it embarrassing and knowing that Lain would probably make fun of him for such a kink (even though Lain has plenty of embarrassing ones too).

Adrien got up to go escape to the bathroom, trying to keep himself turned away, but as he walked by, he caught Lain's eye, and Lain's eye caught his obvious boner. "Oh mio," Lain mumbled, his mother obviously confused as to why he had said such a thing as he seemed to be trying to fix it. "No no, è solo... posso parlare con te in un po'?" Lain said into the phone as he waved over to Adrien before he went into the bathroom, Adrien looking over at him with red cheeks as Lain signaled him to come over to him. "Sì, sì, mi dispiace. Ti chiamo stasera. Ti amo, ciao," Lain spoke into the phone as he hung up, Adrien sitting on the bed beside hike turned away. "I can see your hard on."

"Okay, hear me out!" Adrien shouted as Lain giggled, ruffling his hair softly as Adrien blushed a bit.

"It's fine, we haven't had sex since I came home, it's been almost two weeks, we can do it," Lain explained as he leaned in and softly kissed Adrien, causing the boy to blush heavily, but immediately lean into the kiss. Lain slowly licked around Adrien's lips before the two started trying to wrap their tongues around the other's, Adrien whining a bit as Lain blushed a little at how cute he was. He slowly pulled away, Adrien slowly opening his eyes as he still had his head tilted forward and his lips slightly puckered. "Ready?" Lain whispered and smiled as Adrien leaned up to him, crawling close as Lain tilted his head a little in confusion.

"I want to make a request…" Adrien whispered as Lain giggled, thinking the way he phrased it was really funny and adorable. "Stop making fun of me!" Adrien shouted, quick to ruin the moment as he slapped Lain's arm, making him laugh harder. Adrien tried his best not to smile at it, but he was weak to such a thing, sighing softly as he smiled up at him.

"Ahaha! Alright, alright, what's your request?" Lain finally responded as Adrien blushed heavily again, his eyes becoming slightly lidded as he leaned in closer, one of his hands caressing down Lain's neck as he could feel him lean into it, Lain's skin getting a little warmer as well as redder.

'Oh gosh, he's so cute…' Adrien thought to himself as he stared up at his giant lover. "I want you to talk dirty to me…" Adrien started as Lain shrugged softly.

"Of cour-"

"In Italian." Lain went a deep red as Adrien told him such a thing, putting a hand over his face in embarrassment as he looked away a little.

"I-Is that what got you hard?" Lain asked as Adrien blushed a deep red, backing away from him a little and looking down at his lap in a bit of shame. "I-I mean, it's okay! Just… I was talking with my mom… I dunno…"

"S-Sorry I asked," Adrien mumbled shyly, knowing it was a stupid request as he frowned to himself and furrowed his eyebrows a little, being mad at himself.

"No, no! I'll do it!" Lain said as Adrien looked up at him and smiled a little immediately.

"Really! You will?" Adrien asked excitedly as Lain smiled a little, but refusing to make eye contact.

"Y-Yeah! You satisfy a lot of, um… My "needs," I'll satisfy some of yours," Lain giggled as Adrien kissed his cheek softly, holding him close.

"Thank you… And don't pull that shit where you whisper something stupid to me."

"Dammit," Lain joked as Adrien giggled, kissing his cheek once again as it made Lain go bright red in the face. Lain's absolute favorite kiss was a kiss on the cheek, just seeming so endearing and sweet and casual. His absolute favorite part of the kiss on the cheek was how adorable it was, not quite the passion you experience on the lips, and more the fluster you get before you have your first kiss with the person you like.

"Ah, you're so adorable, Lain," Adrien smiled and caressed his cheek, his smile only sticking around for a moment more before a smirk replaced it. Lain blushed more as he watched Adrien narrow his eyes on him, Adrien slowly kissing and sucking down his neck as Lain would let out a little grunt every once in awhile.

"Fanculo…" Lain whispered as Adrien felt himself tremble a little at the soft voice. Lain decided he needed to start taking the initiative and turning Adrien into the red, hot mess, starting to palm Adrien through his jeans as Adrien let out a hot breath on Lain's shoulder, his legs moving together as Lain continued to stimulate him. "Si fa sentire bene?" Lain whispered right in his ear as Adrien whimpered, not really understanding what he said but loving how it sounded.

"Oh, gosh, Lain… More…" Adrien panted out as he grinded his hips up into Lain's hand. Lain smirked as he softly pushed Adrien back onto the bed, taking in the sight of Adrien's shirt slightly ruffled up to see his gorgeous v line and his legs together as he tried to hide his bulge. He looked so defenseless and cute, it was like a body pillow he used to have, but right here in front of him.

Lain climbed on top of him as he began unzipping Adrien's pants and pulling up the boy's shirt, only brushing his fingers over his nipples as they stood up. "Wow…" Lain smirked at the reaction, Adrien panting hard as Lain pulled the boy's pants down. "Debole…" he chuckled as he roughly groped Adrien's member still in his boxers, Adrien squeaking loudly at it. Lain rubbed the tip with his index finger, Adrien fidgeting a bunch under him as he was extremely sensitive there, Lain laughing.

"L-Lain…!" Adrien whined as he moaned softly, staring up at his lover desperately. "P-Please… Fuck me! Please!" Adrien begged as Lain blushed, becoming hard as he stared at his lover and how sexy he was, wanting to hear more.

"Ripetere…" Lain whispered as Adrien could guess what that meant.

"I-I want your big, long cock inside me! I want to be- haa!" He gasped as his tip was softly pushed on and rubbed. "I-I want to be fucked- mm! S-So good by your cock! Ngh! Please, make me your- Hmph! D-D- Ahh! Dirty cock slut!" Adrien managed to scream out as Lain took his hand away and started practically ripping his own clothes off, Adrien quick to follow in the motions and get some relief for his throbbing staff.

Once Adrien unchanged, he got on his hands and knees, pointing his butt up towards Lain as he spread his cheeks for him, panting hard. "I want your cock, Lain…" Adrien mumbled, Lain seeing the boy's member twitching up and down as he knew he was thinking such lewd thoughts.

"Ho intenzione di scoparti così difficile…" Lain leaned in and whispered in Adrien's ear before getting up, opening their infamous nightstand drawer for a condom and lube. Once he looked back, Adrien already had a finger inside him, moaning softly as he looked over at Lain. "Ardente…" Lain mumbled as he slicked his fingers with lube, shoving a finger in beside Adrien's as the boy moaned, Lain's longer and thicker fingers being quick to rub up on the spots he liked so much.

"Another! Another!" Adrien screamed as Lain shoved in another finger, slowly scissoring them around as Adrien hung his tongue out of his mouth as he moaned. "Fuck! Lain! I want it! I want it!"

"Volete che cosa?" Lain said in a rough tone as Adrien tried to think about what he might be saying.

"Your dick! I need your dick inside me!" Adrien yelled as Lain slipped on the condom, rushing to get inside the boy before either of them came.

Lain grabbed his hips roughly as he shoved himself inside of Adrien, the sunshine blonde's arms giving out and leaving him to support himself with just his legs and his head with his tongue hanging out of his mouth. Adrien moaned loudly as he pushed against Lain with each thrust, angling himself so Lain was slamming into his prostate each time. This yanked his head up from the bed as he grabbed the sheets, supporting himself with his elbows. "Fuck! Ah! Ahh! Lain, Ha! Oh my god!" Adrien moaned as Lain leaned over him, grinding up into him as he watched Adrien moan louder and louder.

"Sei così sexy... Il tuo viso sta per farmi venire…" Lain mumbled out as Adrien's moans started getting louder and more high pitched, being thankful that these walls were soundproof.

With another thrust, Lain grabbed Adrien's hair and pulled it back as he came, screaming, "Fanculo!" Adrien came with him, moaning loudly as he came all over the sheets, the two of them plopping down beside each other as they finished off.

"Oh shit…" Adrien mumbled as he swiped his finger up his own member and watched as it continued to pump more of the semen out. "Look how much it is-" Apparently Lain's was doing the same, the amount of fluids forcing the condom to break as both of their eyes widened, Adrien grabbing the sheets as Lain's member freely pumped itself inside him as it pushed out the white fluids.

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry-"

"Keep it in! It feels good…" Adrien mumbled as he allowed Lain to fill him up all the way. "Oh gosh, I think I need a round two…" Adrien whispered as Lain blushed a little, seeing his member hard and throbbing again.

"Jeez, you have way too much energy…"

* * *

"Papillon Amor, at your service," the blonde hero grinned at the boy in front of her, giggling a little bit as the boy gave her a deadpan look. "Aw, what's wrong? Am I not amusing enough to be your rescuer?" she whined as he rolled his eyes, looking away from her.

"I would rather the peacock, but it doesn't look like he's out right now…" the boy mumbled as he pushed his hair back, his cold blue eyes looking away from her festive green ones.

"Oh, sorry, didn't realize you swung that way…" the hero mumbled before waving her hand at him. "But that's alright, I do t-"

"I don't swing that way!" the boy shouted, his face turning bright red behind his glasses as he crossed his arms. "Anyways, thanks for saving me, but-"

"Hey, what's your name?" the hero asked as the boy blushed a little and looked away, crossing his arms frustratedly.

"G-Gabriel…" he mumbled as he crossed his arms and looked away shyly, the girl in front of him snickering a little.

"You're so cute, Gabriel!" she smiled before hearing a loud boom behind her, followed by Volpina and Ladybug shouting frustratedly. "Well, gee, I've gotta go now," she sighed as she pulled out her staff, running a hand through her beautifully styled hair and grunting a little as shit hit a knot.

"Wait!" Gabriel shouted as she looked over at him with an eyebrow raised. "Will you be coming back?" he asked as she smirked at him a little bit.

"Oh, is the little butterfly gonna miss me?" she teased, scooching in closer to him and lifting his chin with the tip of her staff. "Don't worry, baby, I'll be bac-"

"I need you to come back because we're on top of a rof right now," Gabriel interrupted her with an annoyed look on his face. "So obnoxious…"

Papillon Amour pouted as she crossed her arms blowing some of the hair out of her face which just caused more to fall into her eyes. "Ow, fuck," she mumbled as she moved some hair away from her eyes in hope of getting the strand that was stabbing her eyeball.

"What's wrong?" Gabriel asked as the hero rubbed her eye roughly, whimpering a little.

"There's something in my eye…" she mumbled as she took her hand away, opening her eye a little just to have to close it as tears welled up. "Fuck, ow…"

"Watch your language, you're like twelve," Gabriel mumbled as she glared at him a little, not really in the mood to joke around at the moment. Gabriel rolled his eyes at her as he walked over. "Lemme see," he sighed, trying to lift her face so he can see it, but being met with a hand shooing him off instead.

"I've got it…"

"No, you don't."

"Shut up, I do… Agh…"

"Papillon, just let me see and try to help-"

"I've got it!"

"Argh… Let me see!" Gabriel took her hands away from her face forcefully and squished her cheeks together as he lifted her face to his. "How annoying…" he mumbled as he easily found the loose strand of hair stuck in her eye. "There, I got it…" he huffed as she pouted a little.

"Y'know-" another boom sounded behind her as she sighed in frustration. "Whatever, it was… I don't know, fun talking to you," she sighed as she ran a hand through her hair and swung her staff around, turning and running over the roof tops.

Gabriel watched her and sighed in frustration as he put a hand over his heart. 'Gosh, she was so pretty… And nice too… Why'd I say that stupid shit…'


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: HI HELLO YES I DID NOT UPDATE ALL SUMMER I HAVE BEEN VERY TIRED LATELY I THINK I NEED TO GO TO THE DOCTOR. SCHOOL IS BACK IN SESSION, SO IDK MAYBE ILL BE MORE LIKELY TO BE PRODUCTIVE ENJOY THIS IM DYING.**

"Woah, that's a lot of piercings," Nino commented as he stared at Lain's ears and his face. A nose piercing and about four ear piercings on each ear, all of them black.

"Ah, yeah…" Lain replied, the crowd of students staring at him as Nathanael played with the square ones on the tops of his ears, Lain looking up at the red head and giggling.

"They look good…" Nathanael smiled, Adrien glaring at him a little from his comment as Lain squeezed the boy's hand tightly.

"Thank you," Lain smiled as Alix leaned in closer.

"They look so good! I wish I could get piercings, but my parents would literally disown me!" Alix complained as she poked the nose piercing softly, Lain giggling a little.

"Not even two years until you're an adult, though," Lain encouraged her as Lila finally gagged loudly, calling as much attention to herself as possible.

"They make you look so gross," she hissed as Lain glared at her, taking a deep breath to keep his cool.

"Oh, shut up, Lila, even _I'll_ admit they look cool!" Chloe countered, everyone kind of surprised by the fact that she was standing up for _Lain_ the guy who "stole" Adrien from her. "You're so obnoxious, trying to prove a stupid point! If you have such a problem with it, then get out of here!" Chloe barked at her as Lila's nose scrunched up at her.

"Chloe, the only reason you're sticking up for Lain is so you can get to Adrien," Lila replied snarkily, pouting a little as Chloe slammed her hand on the table.

"And the only reason you're criticizing Lain is to do the same!" she hissed at the girl, the class ooing at the slapback as Lila huffed in frustration.

Chloe immediately looked over at Lain and Adrien, the two smiling at her as she glared for a moment before just smiling back. Before anyone could get another word in, the bell rang, Adrien sighing as he got up from the seat beside Lain. "Love you after class," Adrien said, kissing Lain's cheek as Lain looked at him in confusion.

"What?" Lain asked, giggling a little as Adrien looked at him for a moment before groaning and slamming his palm to his face.

"Fuck, I wanted to say, "Love you, talk to you after class…" Adrien giggled out, Lain laughing at him as Adrien glared at him sillily, walking to his seat just in front of his boyfriend.

Lila grumbled as she sat next to Lain, the teacher having been strict and assigning them seats beside each other, Lain glaring at her a little. Alix sat next to Adrien in front of them, Lain noticing for the first time that most people who sat next to each other had the same first letter of their first names, seeing also that Nino sat next to Nathanael.

"Good morning, class," the teacher started as she stood in front of the class, Lain already about to fall asleep from the sound of her annoying, nasally voice. "We will be handing out your first books today," she continued as the class groaned,.

The books were handed out to the front rows, which handed them back to the last rows. As Adrien turned to give a book to his lover, he saw an oddly excited face that differentiated from the whole class. That's right, Lain loved literature class, maybe a little too much than was healthy. But last year, Lain had already read half the books two or three times and had so many intelligent things to say about them. Adrien admired such wise conversation, but… he felt stupid when Lain would talk about this kind of thing as he didn't really have the capacity to think that deep into it.

"Thanks, love," Lain whispered, breaking Adrien from his thoughts as he nodded, letting go of the book without realizing Lain hadn't grabbed it completely yet. The book slammed to the ground loudly, nearly the entire class whipping their heads around as a few kids giggled, including Lain with his excited child giggle that he only really did when he was in one of those "everything is funny, even that regular chair" moods. "Way to go, dipshit!" Lain teased, getting up and grabbing the book from behind Adrien's seat as Adrien blushed and giggled a little as well.

"Yeah. yeah, I-"

"Quiet!" the teacher shouted as the students were silent for only a moment of shock before starting to laugh with each other again, more quietly this time. "For this lesson, we will be focusing on Shakespeare…"

* * *

After classes, Adrien walked out to the front of the school to go wait for his boyfriend, having not seen him since their first class since they didn't have any other classes together. Adrien stared at his phone as he waited for his lover, thinking about the piercings a little more. He didn't really like it, it gave a weird punk look to Lain that didn't really fit his personality, and it was kind of bothering him. Maybe if he told him, Lain would take them out.

"Hey, babe," a voice called as Adrien yanked his head up, a big smile on his face with red cheeks , only to see it was Nino. "Oh my gosh, nerd!" Nino laughed wildly as Adrien crossed his arms, pouting at him.

"Leave me alone, it's normal for me to get excited to see him," Adrien complained, slouching against one of the pillars as he looked away. "Hey, what do you think of Lain's piercings?" he asked as Nino looked at him curiously before looking off in thought.

"Hmm… I'm not really sure how I feel about them… I mean, one part of me thinks he looks badass, the other part says he overdid it," Nino responded as Adrien nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I- Oh, shut up, here he comes," Adrien whispered and quickly made a big smile on his face as Lain walked over.

"Hey babe," he smiled, Adrien blushing a little as he greeted him and smiling.

"Hey," Adrien responded as the two of them leaned in and gave each other a quick peck on the lips, grabbing each other's hands.

"Ugh, single dude over here," Nino complained as they both looked over at him, Lain laughing softly.

"Well since we're dating, there'll be more girls for you," Lain teased as the three of them laughed a little together.

"Yeah, well, it'd be nice if that girl actually liked me. Seems like everyone here has a thing," Nino complained as Adrien and Lain both got kind of defensive really quickly.

"What do you mean by that?" Lain asked as he crossed his arms a little, guessing what it was.

"Well, not to be rude, but like… You guys are gay, Nathanael is gay, Marinette and Alya are lesbians, I think Alix may be trans, Rose and Juleka are lesbians, and the only straight girls in this class are _impossible_ to get to because they're all in love with Adrien," Nino ranted as Lain bit his tongue a little, not wanting to lash out on something little like that.

"Maybe you should date outside our class, then. There are some cute sophomore girls in my algebra class," Adrien said as Nino cringed a little.

"Ugh, lower classmen are gross," he complained as Adrien giggled a little, Lain just sighing at him.

"Look, if it's a such a problem, date outside this school district, there's an all girl's private school not too far away," Lain resolved as he grabbed Adrien's hand. "Look, we have plans, we gotta go," Lain huffed in frustration as he pulled Adrien along, Adrien's eyes going wide when he said they had plans but figuring he might just have wanted to get out of there.

"Bye, Nino!" Adrien called as he waved back at him, Lain huffing once more as they walked far enough away.

"He annoys the shit out of me, sometimes…" Lain mumbled as he ran a hand through his hair, Adrien watching as he revealed some of the piercings on his ear hidden by his hair.

' _They aren't that bad…'_ Adrien thought to himself as he held his hand tighter. Lain looking over at him as he pouted his lip out.

"It's cute that you're staring at me and thinking I'm hot, but can you please listen?" Lain growled as Adrien blushed a little, surprised by how upfront Lain was.

"Y-Yeah, sorry… Go on," Adrien smiled as Lain huffed in frustration again, always getting fired up when it came to venting about annoying friends.

"All he fucking complains about is not having a girlfriend! "Oh, you guys are so lucky you have each other!" "Oh, I wish I had someone like that…" He's only stopping himself!" Lain began ranting as he took a deep breath, rubbing his temples a little. "Whatever, today is supposed to be a nice day…" Lain huffed as he tried to let it go, Adrien nodding as he was a little confused as to where Lain was taking him. This wasn't the usual way home. "And he's fucking annoying as shit when it comes to American pop! Yes, I get it, you love Kanye West, I don't even know who the fuck that is!"

"You don't know who Kanye West is?" Adrien blurted out, having meant to ask where they were going, but getting himself sidetracked with the new topic.

"Oh, c'mon, not you too," Lain complained as Adrien giggled at him a little, Lain finally cracking a smile in his frustrated fit. "Jeez, you're too cute…" Lain mumbled to himself as Adrien looked up at him in curiosity.

"What?" he asked as Lain just smiled bigger.

"Nothing…" he smiled as he stopped in the middle of the street and kissed him, getting a lot of stares from passerbyers, but not caring much for them. "C'mon, we're here," Lain smiled as Adrien cocked an eyebrow up.

"Here- alright!" Adrien shouted as he was pulled into the small cafe. ' _Ah, this is where we first met… I never get tired of coming back here…'_

"Hey, I'll go grab a seat, can you order for me?" Lain asked as Adrien looked up at him and nodded a little. "Okay, thanks," Lain smiled as he kissed his cheek, heading to the exact spot where he was sitting where they met.

He began to remember exactly what was going through his head when he saw him, the rush of emotion that couldn't be matched by anything other than maybe when he saw his mother again. ' _He's so beautiful… Jesus Christ, he's gorgeous!'_ were the thoughts running through Adrien's head that day when he first saw him, accidentally holding up the line as he stared.

"Sir…" the woman behind him pestered as Adrien looked back, and got a deeper red as he realized he was holding up the line.

"Oh, gosh! Sorry!" he muttered and stared at his shoes shyly, recalling the moment once more. That was the day he decided to give his heart to Lain rather than Ladybug. When he looked back over at Lain, he saw a big smile on his face as he seemed to know that Adrien remembered. Adrien blushed deeply and looked down at his feet, feeling shyer now after dating him for a year than when he first met him, thinking about how bodacious he was towards him. ' _Wait… A year… I'm… I feel like I'm forgetting something...'_ Adrien thought before stepping up to the counter, smiling at the unentertained barista.

"Hello, what can I get you?" she asked cheerily, Adrien seeing right through such a fake act, but ignoring it since he figured she's had to deal with complete idiots all day.

"Can I get a cinnamon frappuccino and a hot chocolate…?" he asked shyly, the girl nodding as she punched it in.

"Is that all- oh my gosh wait," she stopped herself, Adrien cursing under his breath as he realized that he was pretty famous in France. He forgot sometimes. "You're Adrien, Agreste!" she squealed as he smiled shyly and looked around, seeing no one's noticed yet.

"Yes, but please don't attract too much attention. I'm here on a date with my boyfriend, and I'd like it to be really peaceful…" Adrien explained politely, giggling awkwardly as the girl nodded at him, seeming really understanding.

"Okay. Can I get one picture of you, though?" she asked as Adrien smiled and nodded, letting her pull out her phone and pull up the camera. "Smile!" she giggled as Adrien grinned at her and put up two peace signs beside his face, the girl squealing again as she put her phone away. "Thank you, thank you!" she laughed as Adrien nodded at her.

"Of course!" he smiled as he pulled out his wallet, the girl gasping a little.

"Oh, don't worry, this one is on the house!" she grinned, Adrien seeming worried.

"A-Are you sure? I have no problem paying-"

"No, it's not a problem!" she continued as Adrien sighed, feeling terrible about not paying. It always made him feel so guilty when people would tell him that they would pay for him. He had enough money as is, he;s gotta spend it somewhere. He sighed to himself as he walked over to the separate counter to wait for their drinks, letting out a deep breath as he leaned against the wall.

"My head hurts…" he mumbled to himself, running a hand through his hair as he looked down at the floor, then over at his boyfriend. He was so beautiful and perfect, already reading the book they got in class that day as he waited for Adrien to get their drinks. Adrien could see Lain's long eyelashes pushing against his glasses, his eyes wandering down to his big, veiny hands that were shaped ever so perfectly with a book in them. Gosh, he was in love, so in love. He didn't know what to do with himself anymore. "He's so beautifu-"

"I have an order for an Adrien Agreste!" a barista shouted as he flinched, looking around to see a few of the people look over at him with big eyes, especially a couple of freshman girls waiting in line.

"Oh my gosh, it's him!" one of them squealed as Adrien felt so much frustration in his head, having to put on a nice front as they ran up to him.

"Hey! Sorry, it's just… We've always wanted to meet you!" one of the girls giggled, Adrien picking his drinks up off the counter. He did find things like that very sweet and endearing, but also quite annoying since he was just trying to enjoy his little lunch date with his boyfriend.

"Ah, I'm happy I could fulfill that dream of yours!" he laughed, the girls laughing with him as he looked over at Lain, seeing that he was a little disappointed and frustrated as well.

"Yo, Adrien!" Lain called to him, the girls looking over at Lain and blushing a bright red.

"Oh! Is that your boyfriend?" one of the girls asked Adrien as he nodded in response, laughing a little.

"That's so adorable!" another one laughed as Adrien nodded, feeling a little annoyed as he knew these were the type of girls who just liked gay relationships for the fanservice element.

"Yeah… Um, we're on a date, so I'm gonna-"

"Oh, that's _so_ cute!" she squealed, all of them following as Adrien nodded, getting really ticked off by them now.

"Anyways, I'm going to go sit down, but it was nice talking to you!" Adrien lied through his teeth as he finally pulled away from them, the girls whining, but giggling with each other as they stared at Lain and Adrien from the line.

"I have a headache…" Adrien mumbled as he lied his head on the table, softly putting their drinks down on either side of his head.

"I can see why, I forgot how stressful going out is for you," Lain commented as he scratched his hand through Adrien's golden locks. Adrien loved that kind of gesture, as it was incredibly relaxing and pleasant, especially with Lain or his mom, and sometimes Marinette if her nails aren't too long. He let out a quiet hum as Lain scratched behind his ear, Lain giggling at him a little.

"What?" Adrien asked as he picked his head up, Lain laughing to himself as he reached over and scratched behind his ear again.

"Nothing, _kitty_ ," he smiled, Adrien leaning into the touch a little as Lain continued to laugh at him.

"Why are you laughing?" Adrien asked again, starting to giggle with him as Lain took his hand away.

"Your good spot is behind your ear!" He laughed as Adrien stared at him for a moment before blushing a deep red.

"Oh! Ahaha!" Adrien joined in on his laughter as Lain stared at him, loving Adrien's big, toothy grin. For once, it was Lain getting caught up in Adrien's smile and laugh, causing him to giggle more and more. Adrien reached his hand across the little table and lightly grabbed Lain's, Lain blushing a little as he looked at their hands and began to quiet down. "So wh-"

"Oh, I forgot to show you!" Lain smiled, taking his hand away and rummaging around in his backpack for a moment. He pulled up a bouquet of roses, Adrien blushing once more and more curious as to how they fit into his backpack then why they were given to him. Maybe it was just a random display of affection- "Happy anniversary."

Adrien froze in place as Lain handed them to him, his face getting extremely hot and matching the color of the roses in no time. "Oh no…" Adrien mumbled, Lain looking at him worriedly.

"What's wrong, love?" Lain asked as Adrien slammed the palm of his hand oh his face, groaning loudly in frustration.

"I'm sorry… I… Ugh, I forgot, and I'm so frustrated by that!" Adrien grumbled as he ran his hand through his hair, Lain smiling and giggling at him.

"It's fine love, don't worry," he assured Adrien as he leaned over the table and kissed his head softly. "I guess you'll just have to make it up to me tonight," Lain whispered and smirked a little at him, sitting back down with a wink as Adrien blushed even harder now.

"I'll be sure to do my best…" Adrien whispered in return, smirking back as he tried to keep up with Lain's flirting game, but boy was it getting hard to make that boy flustered. The only time he got flustered was whenever Adrien would say something seriously, rather than just cute little banter.

Lain stared at him a while longer as Adrien picked the roses up from the table and stared at the bouquet thoughtfully, smiling as he studied all of the roses, thinking about how much he loved Lain and how wonderful he was. "Thank you, darling…" Adrien mumbled as he hid behind the bouquet a little, his face way too red to show Lain.

Lain smiled at him as he then took a sip of his frappuccino, admiring how wonderful his lover looked surrounded by all the roses. "You're welcome…" Lain smiled as he blew him a kiss, Adrien pretending to catch it. The sunshine blonde took the kiss in his hand and pressed it to his lips behind the flowers, Lain blushing a deep red at how cute he was. He smiled to himself as he had to look away, being so insanely in love. He didn't know what to do with all this positive energy, he'd just have to wait until they got home to sweep him off his feet.

Adrien giggled as he noticed how flustered Lain was getting, leaning down and opening his bookbag slightly for his flowers to rest in. "You're really cute, Lain," Adrien smiled as he sat up straight again, Lain having a hand over his red face with a goofy smile.

"Oh, shut up, you…" Lain mumbled, both of them laughing at each other a little as they both reached for the other's hand, both of them blushing redder at how they did the same thing. They laughed a little more, Lain's laugh being interrupted by a yawn as he hunched over a little. "God damn, I'm so tired lately… I wanna nap…" Lain mumbled as he sipped from his cup, Adrien nodding as he then looked out the window.

"Winter is gonna be coming soon…" he started as Lain scoffed at the words. "What?"

"Winter…" Lain grumbled as he scoffed once again, shaking his head. "All winter is is just cold air and shitty weather, there's nothing good about it…" he complained as Adrien giggled at him a bit.

' _Jeez, no wonder his miraculous is a bunny…'_ Adrien thought dreamily as he shrugged. "The cold is a nice change of pace, and you can snuggle with me more~" he encouraged as Lain was still pouting out his lip. "It'll be a good excuse to, ehe, warm each other up…" Adrien whispered as Lain finally cracked a smile, the two of them laughing at each other.

"You idiot, there's always an excuse for that…"

* * *

By the time the couple started walking home, they hadn't realized how late it was getting. The sun was nearly completely set, and they had been across town shopping together. Adrien smiled up at his boyfriend as they swung their hands together, their bags in each of their free hands. "Today was the best anniversary, Lain!" Adrien giggled, Lain smiling down at him as he softly ran his hands over his knuckles.

"Not that we've had any, doofus," Lain teased, Adrien rolling his eyes as they both giggled. "But yeah, it was a really nice day…" Lain leaned down to kiss Adrien, stopping as he heard the loud, breathless groan that was haunting his dreams every night.

Adrien looked in front of them to see the giant, lanky darkness, his mouth wide open as it stared at the two of them. Lain couldn't bring himself to look at it, he stared at Adrien with heart-stopping fear, his mind going a mile a minute.

" _Go… die already…"_ the monster gasped out, Adrien being a bit startled by the repetition of his statement from weeks ago.

As the two stood still in front of the darkness, Lain's little puffball of a kwami was quick to fly out of his pocket, flying up to Adrien. " _ **Run!**_ " it shouted, Adrien immediately grabbing Lain's hand and flying down the street with him, Lain barely able to keep his breath steady and his footing consistent as he could feel his body being engulfed by the fear while the lanky beast chased behind them.

As Adrien could feel Lain stumbling and trying to pull his hand away from Adrien's, he looked back at his lover, never having seen him so devoid of any emotion. "Lain!"

"Adrien, leave me!" Lain shouted as he looked up at him, tears streaming down his face. "I'm slowing you down leave me-"

" _ **Lain, shut the fuck up and run!**_ " Shiri shouted at him, quickly flying into his choker as she forced a transformation, Lain being engulfed in pink for a moment.

Adrien figured he should try to transform too, but by the time he could have the thought, Spring was already lifting him up and sprinting harder than Adrien has ever felt. "Aren't you scare-"

"One of my biggest fears is losing you, Adrien! The other one is death, so let's just… Try!" Spring shouted as he jumped onto rooftops, hoping to lose the monster that way, but instead just driving it onto the roofs. Lain's quick footing wouldn't be enough to lose it, and it would show to get him in more trouble as he tripped over his own feet, falling hard as he dropped Adrien between two buildings by mistake. Luckily for Adrien, they weren't that tall, the only thing happening when he'd land being a broken arm.

For Lain… The monster caught up, it was all too fast for even the hare to handle as he was encompassed by the monster. His horrifying screams could be heard from every corner of the city as Adrien stared at the roof. "Plagg! Plagg, transform!" he cried, hoping it wasn't too late, desperately hoping he could somehow get his lover back as the green light captured him.

His arm was in great pain, but the adrenaline was pushing that pain off, Chat Noir jumping up onto the rooftop to see his lover struggling to hold onto the roof as he was being pulled into the liquified monster. " _ **Lain!**_ " Adrien screeched as he rushed over, grabbing his hands the best he could with both of his arms as he tried pulling him out, his heart going a mile a minute as he hoped so desperately he could save him.

He pulled Lain's head out of the beast, Lain looking up and seeing how hard he was trying, knowing it wouldn't be long until the darkness took them both under it. "Adrien, you need to let go!" Spring yelled up at him, Chat sobbing harder as he continued pulling.

"No! No, I won't! I never will! I can't just-"

" **Adrien,** _ **we'll both be dead if you keep doing this! Let go!**_ "

" _ **No! Lain! Lain, I can't! I need you, I need you!**_ " Chat continued to sob as he struggled to pull his boyfriend out.

" **Adrien-** "

" **Shut up!** _ **Shut up! Lain, keep believing me! Try with me!**_ " Chat continued to plead as Spring sobbed harder, knowing all too well that Adrien's need for him would get himself killed, and knowing he wouldn't give up. He'd have to let go.

"I love you," Spring mumbled as he attempted to let go of Chat's hands, Chat's grip just getting stronger.

" _ **Motherfucker, let go of him!**_ " Chat shouted as he gave another strong tug, his arm starting to send piercing pain through his body as he ignored it and got Spring's torso up out of the liquid.

" _Let go…_ " the liquified darkness echoed as its grip seemed to loosen, Chat successfully pulling Spring out as they both fell back onto each other. Before either of them could really even look at each other, Spring was rushing them both away, Chat in his arms, as the monster stayed behind and looked into his hand again like he did when Adrien first shouted at him.

" _Let go… Go die…_ "

Spring fell through Adrien's window, falling on his back to protect his lover, but being too exhausted to take another step. Their powers disappeared quickly, Plagg and Shiri running to their owners and snuggling up to their cheeks.

"Lain! Lain, I was so worried! Oh my gosh, I'm so happy you're okay!" Shri sobbed as she nuzzled him, Lain being too traumatized to even talk, at that moment.

"Adrien! Are you okay? How's your arm? Get up, we have to go get you help!" Plagg bothered Adrien, seeing that the pain was starting to kick in once more as he started whimpering and holding his arm tightly.

"Holy _shit!_ That hurts!" Adrien grunted out as he rolled off of Lain with a huff. He looked at his lover for a moment, noticing the empty look in his eye as he stared up at the ceiling. "Lain- Holy _fuck!_ Plagg, go get mom!" Adrien urged as he looked at his arm, seeing how screwed up it was from, not just breaking it, but also helping Lain as well.

Plagg was quick to zip out off the room as Shiri continued to try to get Lain's attention. "Lain! Lain, are you alright? _Lain!_ " she shouted repeatedly, the cotton ball sobbing harder as she climbed on his nose and took up his field of vision. "Lain!" she shouted as Lain blinked a few times, sitting up with a startled look on his face as he rubbed his eyes roughly.

"What the- Ah, Adrien!" Lain shouted, about to get up and go get Valentine before she ran through the door.

"Adrien, what happened!" she shouted as Nathalie dialed for an ambulance behind her, Plagg hiding in Valentine's shirt.

Lain looked down at the boy, then up at Valentine. He couldn't even tell what was happening anymore. ' _Let go…'_ the strangled voice whispered in his head as his eyes seemed to be void of life once more. ' _Go die already…'_ the voice was altering to Adrien's, looking over at Valentine crying next to Adrien and seeing her shouting something at him. ' _Shut up… Go die…'_ Adrien's voice repeated inside his head as Lain looked out toward the window as he could see the beast's eyes staring into his soul. He took a deep breath as he fell back, staring at the monster with fearful eyes as he shook his head. "No…" Lain mumbled, shaking his head violently. " _No!_ "

* * *

Adrien huffed as he came home from school, opening their bedroom door as he threw his bookbag aside. "School was hard today…" he mumbled, Lain lying in bed still as he stared at the wall. "Lain?" he called to him, walking over as his stiff cast made a loud sound while it rubbed against his shirt. "How's your head, are you feeling any better?" Adrien asked gently as he sat on the bed, Lain flinching as he looked at Adrien in panic for a moment.

"O-Oh… It's just you…" Lain sighed in relief as Adrien furrowed his eyebrows together, staring at him in worry.

"Has there been something going on?" Adrien asked softly, grabbing Lain's hand gently. Lain looked away from him, not wanting to worry him with the thoughts the monster was forcing onto him. So he kept his mouth shut about that.

"Nothing… Just… My migraines have been getting worse…" He wasn't lying, he was having devastatingly terrible migraines that made his head feel like exploding, but there was more to it than just migraines. "I'm alright, though…" Lain smiled as Adrien sighed, reaching over and petting his head softly.

"Okay, well… Talk to me if you need to…" Adrien whispered as he lied down next to him, Lain smiling a little.

"Thanks…" Lain mumbled as Adrien snuggled up to him, nuzzling his head under his lover's.

The two sat in silence as Lain let out a loud huff, shutting his eyes as he held Adrien. "I missed you today… Lila kept trying to take my notes for me…" Adrien mumbled, Lain humming in acknowledgment, but not really listening. The whole experience of nearly being swallowed up by that beast was all too traumatizing, and there was some voice in his head that would whisper to him in the silence. He was very broken, very empty, he didn't feel like he could do anything but sit in bed and contemplate his life, and life in general.

Adrien had been rambling on, something unknown to Lain until he broke from his thoughts. "... and so then Alix, like, threatened to beat her up, and Lila didn't believe her until Alix straight up punched her in the stomach. Isn't that funny?" Adrien finished as he looked up at Lain, noticing once again how empty his eyes were and how sad his smile was.

"Yeah, it is. Lila's a real-"

"Lain, what's wrong?" Adrien asked softly as Lain looked a little surprised by the interruption.

"Okay, you caught me. I've been kinda sleepy because my migraines have been keeping me up, so I zoned out a little, but-"

"Lain… Please, you can tell me…" Adrien smiled at him again as he looked quite determined to find out what was going on.

"I'm fine, dear… Just… Just a little tired…" Lain sighed as he rolled onto his back, Adrien snuggling up to the new position he was in.

"Okay… I'm always here no matter what, you know that right?" Adrien tried to reassure Lain as Lain just gave him that same solemn smile that he's been pulling these last couple days.

"Yeah… I know…" Lain mumbled as he shut his eyes slowly. He didn't know why he was keeping it from Adrien. Yeah, he didn't want to worry him, but it was something to be concerned about. So why couldn't he tell Adrien…? "My head hurts again… I think another migraine is coming on…" Lain huffed as Adrien got up from the bed.

"I'll go get a warm cloth," Adrien said as he walked toward the bathroom, Lain sighing as he took his shirt of and unbuttoned his pants. He'd frequently get an uncomfortable bloated belly when he got migranes, so he figured he'd just make it a little more comfortable for himself. He huffed loudly as rubbed his head a little, climbing under the sheets as he prepared himself for chills and sweats. It felt like he had the flu whenever he had one, it was such a crappy experience, and he hasn't had one for a long while now, so all these migraines, several days in a row, more than twice a day, it was getting to be a bit much.

Adrien sat next to him, blushing softly as he stared at his half naked body. "Here's a cloth…" he mumbled as Lain looked over at him, furrowing his eyebrows together.

"Get that look off your face, I'm in a lot of pain…" Lain grumbled before letting out a soft groan of pain, Adrien setting the towel on the boy's forehead.

"Sorry… It's been a little while since we've had-"

"Sex, I know, but can't you just get that off your mind for five minutes?" Lain snapped as he set a hand over the towel, putting down some pressure. "It seems like it's all you think about."

Adrien huffed softly as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Hey! You always talk about se-"

"I'm not in the mood to fight, just… Please leave…" Lain grumbled as he put a hand up to shoo him off, Adrien being completely flabbergasted by his behavior.

"I don't know why you're acting like this, but you better stop right now, because I don't care whether or not you're sick, you will not talk to me like tha-"

"You're so obnoxious! Leave already!" Lain shouted as he sat up quickly, immediately regretting it as he had to hold back the acidic liquids from his stomach. He hummed in pain as he held his stomach tightly, Adrien sighing as he already felt bad for yelling at him.

"Lie down, I'll go get you some water and something gentle on your stomach…" Adrien said gently as Lain nodded, lying back down and curling into a ball.

* * *

Adrien sighed as he rechecked his phone for the address, staring up at the old massage parlor. "I guess this is it…" he mumbled to himself, sighing as he let himself in. He slid the door open, the building seeming it was of an Asian culture. He looked around a little, the room being empty of all life besides a few plants in the windows. It was relaxing and quiet, but the environment made him feel so anxious since this could definitely just be someone trying to weed out who the heroes were.

"Hello?" Adrien called out into the empty space, staring at the sliding door to the back room in hopes someone would be in there, but not wanting to intrude. He glanced around a little, assuring himself that there was no one in the current room as he started walking towards the next door.

"Hello!"

"Ah!" Adrien fell on his bum as he looked back, seeing Ludovica really making an entrance as he huffed softly. "Jeez, you scared the crap outta me!" he complained, Ludovica laughing softly as she walked over, his mom following behind her.

"Sorry, Adrien, didn't mean to scare you!" Valentine smiled as Adrien looked at her in confusion.

"Why are you with her right now?" Adrien asked as Valentine just laughed and waved her hand in her face.

"Secret! Secret!" she smiled as Ludovica giggled with her, Adrien starting to get an idea and being fairly disgusted to find out anything about his mother's romantic life. Then again, there was that time where she watched both him and Lain… well, that's different.

"Whatever… Do you know who lives here?" Adrien asked as he looked toward the unknown door. "And why they called us all here?"

The two women giggled with each other, Adrien sighing as he felt like an idiot. As much as he loved his mom, she seemed to think of everything as one big joke nowadays. "We used to work under Master Fu," Ludovica finally gave him some context, but not really enough to understand completely.

"And that's the guy that lives here?" Adrien asked as Valentine nodded.

"Yep! He's Luse Hiss, or, as you know him, snake-cloak guy," Ludovica continued as she walked to the door, opening it to find a man sitting in front of a TV, asleep on the floor. "Yo, geezer, get up!" Ludovica barked as the man snapped awake, his head slamming on the coffee table beside him before he looked over it at the woman.

"Ah, I recognize that harsh tone anywhere, Volpina," the old man joked as he rubbed his head softly, Adrien surprised he could take a hit like that when he looked so feeble. "Sorry, I fell asleep. Just because I'm a superhero, doesn't make me any less of an old man!" he smiled, getting up from his spot on the floor and grabbing a cane that was lying beside him. He looked past the Italian woman and smiled at what Agreste family members were present, and noticing something missing. "Hey, boy," the man called as Adrien looked at him with big eyes, obviously nervous about meeting such a highly looked upon man among the miraculous holders. "Where's the hare?"

Adrien looked down at the mention of him, sighing a little as he put his good hand behind his head. "He, uh, hasn't been doing too well…" Adrien mumbled as the man rose his eyebrow in confusion.

"What do you mean? Is he sick?" he asked as Adrien shrugged a little, shaking his head.

"He claims that he is, but… well, I have some questions for you about what happened to him."

The man nodded and stroked his long, white beard that was surprisingly slick looking for his age. "I see... Come, sit, my students. I'll make us some tea," he said kindly as he strolled over to a tiny kitchen off to the side, the rest of the miraculous holders strolling in and sitting around the table. "Could one of you please shut that door? I don't want any patrons walking in here and overhearing by mistake," he asked as Valentine got up from her seat, about to shut the door as Marinette tripped through the front entrance.

"Ah, hold on! Sorry I'm late, Master Fu!" she sputtered as she rushed through the door, Valentine giggling at her behavior.

"Does everyone know who he is besides me?" Adrien asked in a bit of frustration as Ludovica and Valentine looked at each other and just giggled, Marinette nodding at him.

"Y'gotta ask more questions about stuff, Adrien," she responded as she sat beside him, noticing the seat on his other side empty. "Hey, where's Lain?" she asked as Adrien picked his head up.

"Right! So you know that dark thing that has been scaring the city?" Adrien asked as Master Fu looked over at him in seriousness and curiosity.

"Yes… Did something happen with it?" he asked as Adrien looked down, Valentine suddenly becoming extremely concerned for her, practically, son-in-law.

"Um… Yeah… We were walking home from a date and we didn't realize how late it was getting… So we ran into it and then we tried to run but it got Lain, and…" Adrien had to pause as the memory of Lain being sucked into that darkness and seeming so hopeless replayed in his head, his breathing getting unsteady quickly. "He got sucked into it a lot of the way, but it eventually let go of him and we ran away…" Adrien finished as he was quick to put his face in his hands and start crying, Valentine getting up and hugging him tightly as she was shocked to find out about this so late.

"Adrien, why didn't you tell me anything? If I had known, I could've helped!" Valentine exclaimed as Adrien rubbed his eyes roughly, more tears flowing out as he thought about it.

"I don't think to go to you because I haven't had a parent that could help in so many years, mom…" Adrien sobbed, Valentine having to take a deep breath to stop herself from crying. The thought of her son having felt so alone for so many years, having no one to turn to, having to keep so much inside of him for just so long. It made her question if leaving was really the right choice, and what mental and emotional abuse he faced while she was gone. They hated talking about it, never really brought up Gabriel as it brought up very painful memories for both of them, but Adrien would have to tell her about all the things that happened eventually, and Valentine would have to tell Adrien about what she did while she was gone at some point.

Master Fu walked over to him and stood over him, Adrien feeling a little intimidated. "Adrien, you having not told anyone could put the hare in great danger…" He spoke slowly and in a much deeper voice than Adrien was used to hearing in these past few minutes.

"I-I'm sorry, I just- I've never had anyone to turn to- I've been alone-"

"Adrien, it's your job as a hero to take the initiative! You knew of the fox, you knew of the ladybug, you even knew of the butterfly! You _need_ to take the initiative on things and help those in danger!" Master Fu scolded him as Valentine glared him down.

"Listen, he's new to this whole hero thing! He didn't even know who you were until today!" Valentine argued as she stood up from her spot next to her son. "He's going to make some mistakes! If you wanted a perfect Chat Noir, you should've chosen more carefully!" she continued as Master Fu narrowed his eyes on her.

"My selection process is very precise, you should kno-"

"Oh, _please!_ I know how this "precise" selection process works! All you do is pick a kid off the street and if they help you with something, they're " _chosen."_ You're a load of shit!" Ludovica, Marinette, and Adrien sat in awe at Valentine's scolding of the man, Master Fu narrowing his eyes on her as he stroked his beard nervously. He wasn't sure what to counter that with, it was a blatant lie uncovered, Valentine huffing as she sat down. "The point is that you should look into the kids you pick before giving them so much responsibility. You _knew_ that… Um… Peacock and I had anxiety problems, how do you think our son would differ?" Valentine explained as she wrapped her arms around Adrien, Adrien leaning against her chest as he tried to take some deep breaths.

"Yes, I understand. My apologies," Master Fu admitted as he then sat on the other side of Adrien, putting a hand on his shoulder. "I'm just worried… I should see your friend as soon as possible, for his safety, and the rest of the world's." That last bit made Adrien swallow hard as he was scared what would happen to Lain. "I'll stop by tomorrow, so-"

"I have classes tomorrow… After 2 is fine, but before then, I won't be home, and I think Lain is gonna try going to classes tomorrow…" Adrien explained shyly as he took a deep breath, thinking about his lover and how much pain he's been enduring.

Master Fu looked up and smiled at Valentine with a cheeky grin, Valentine staring back at him with the same smile. "It'll give me and the butterfly a chance to catch up, then. She still has yet to tell me a lot…" Master Fu smiled as Valentine giggled nervously.

"Hey, wait… Where's the peacock?" Marinette spoke up, Adrien suddenly remembering that in their final battle against Hawkmoth, there was a ruthless peacock hero present.

"Ah, them… They've asked that I keep their identity a secret. They had come to me earlier this week to discuss everything privately," Master Fu explained as Adrien and Marinette sighed in frustration, hating secrets. "Anyways, I've called you all here to discuss the new, or rather, new to you two," he pointed at Marinette and Adrien, the two looking at each other in confusion. "Monsters in the city…"

" _Monsters?_ With an _s_?" Adrien asked with worry as Master Fu put his hand up to silence him.

"They aren't as bad as you think, you just don't understand how _they_ think and how they work. Butterfly and fox do, they've worked with this kind of villain before," Master Fu continued as Valentine softly rubbed Adrien's arm to keep him content, Adrien letting out a deep breath, in hopes that his mother would be there to protect him. "Once I deal with Lain's condition, we'll have our first trial fight with these demons. We need to be careful, though. Ladybug and Chat Noir will sit this round out, we will take care of this one as a demonstration."

"Boy, it's been a while since I took one of these suckers out!" Ludovica laughed as she cracked her knuckles against her jaw, Marinette gasping as she watched.

"Oh my gosh, doesn't that hurt?" She asked quietly as Ludovica just laughed at how cute she was.

"You think that'd hurt? I'm just cracking my knuckles!" Ludovica continued to laugh as Marinette sighed and looked up at Master Fu once more.

"Um… You mentioned that you've fought these before…" she spoke up as Master Fu looked over at her and nodded. "Why haven't we seen them? What caused them to stop appearing like they did before?"

Master Fu looked at her, then up at the ceiling as he let in a deep breath. He nodded his head down before looking back up at her. "Y'see, there's a certain balance necessary between light and darkness in the world. Sometimes the darkness in people's souls sets it out of check, and it's up to us, as heroes, to fight this darkness," he explained, Marinette still kind of left in the dark, but understanding a little better. "With Hawkmoth, the balance of darkness and light was put in check for a temporary amount of time, the darkness finding a different outlet to filter through Hawkmoth, but once his dark energy went away, so did the darkness's outlet, so they began to manifest into their own beings again," he finished, Marinette and Adrien staring at him intently since they were new to all of this. "Some of these manifestations are worse than others, depending on how bad the person they absorb is feeling and what kind of demons they posses-"

"Wait!" Marinette interrupted him, the whole room looking over at her as she instantly became a bit shyer than when she first spoke up. "That means that the guy that thing… "ate" is okay?" she asked hopefully, Master Fu sighing and shrugging a little.

"Mentally, he probably won't be once he's released. Physically, results may vary," an answer like that left the room dead silent, Adrien grabbing his chest as he looked around at the people around him. He cared about all of them, he cared for them all so much… He couldn't bare to see them end up… how would they even end up? The thoughts spun around his head like a dime spinning on the ground, his breathing getting harder as he continued to worry. What would he do if it was Ludovica, or Marinette, or Lain! What if it was his mom that got swallowed up by that thing? Would she ever be herself again? Would Lain ever be himself again? Would anything ever be the same after this-

A calming hand on his shoulder completely interrupted his thoughts as he looked at his mother, a little startled until she gave him a hopeful smile, Adrien taking a deep breath as he tried to calm his thoughts. "Well, that's the end of this debrief, right? I think it's time to go…" Valentine smiled, getting up from her seat on the floor as Adrien and Ludovica followed, Adrien grabbing his mother's hand and holding onto it tightly, just like when he was young.

"So be it. Good bye," Master Fu nodded, the three nodding at him as they headed out, while Marinette hung back, wanting to get more information out of him.

* * *

" _Watch where you're going!" Feather Dance shouted as he rubbed his head, feeling some blood dribbling from his nose. "You idiot moth!"_

 _The rest of the miraculous holders gathered around as they stared at Feather Dance, then moved their eyes to Papillon Amour, holding her head and whimpering as she could already feel the bump forming._

" _Feather, are you okay?" Ladbug asked as he walked over to the injured peacock who was holding his nose, continuously wiping the blood away as it smeared all over his gloves._

" _Of course I'm not! If that ditzy idiot would've just watched where she was going, I wouldn't be having any problems!" Feather Dance yelled as he pointed to the girl trying to open her eyes, looking around._

" _Oh, Papillon!" Volpina cried as her and Chat Noir huddled around her, staring into her eyes and noticing something was off._

" _Ah, we need a flashlight… I think she might have a concussion…" Chat Noir sighed, holding her face as she just whimpered again, holding her head harder. "What's your first name?"_

" _I can't say that here…" she finally spoke up, grunting a little as she shook her head softly._

" _It's okay, just say it, it's for your safety. What's your first name?" Chat Noir repeated as the butterfly grunted._

" _V… Valentine Agreste…" she responded, not sounding like she was sure of it._

 _Feather Dance picked up his head as he overheard this, his eyebrows furrowing together as he stared at the girl._ 'No way… A girl like that can't be her… She must've mixed it up…'

" _Good, now when's your birthday?" Chat Noir continued as her and Volpina slowly sat the butterfly down, the girl huffing softly._

" _April fourth?"_

" _No, June fourth. You should get checked, we'll take you…" Chat sighed as she looked at Volpina, the two of them picking her up together._

 _Ladbug and Feather Dance sat in silence as they watched the two girls haul the butterfly away, Ladbug looking down to see the peacock in complete shock._

" _Woah, are you alright?" he asked worriedly, leaning down in front of Feather Dance and putting a hand on his shoulder._

 _The peacock immediately pushed it off, glaring up at the dark haired boy in frustration. "Don't put your hands on me, fag…" he mumbled as he put his head in his hands. "I didn't know she was Valentine… Oh my gosh, if only I had known…"_


End file.
